


离婚吧，罗杰斯

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 当燃烧的激情褪成昨夜的白开水，当昔日绮丽的梦境变成鸡毛蒜皮的现实，两位百岁老人也不得不承认，离婚风波，近在眼前。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情接队二，涉及队二后到妇联二之间的情节，无内战及以后。
> 
> 盾冬已婚，为重整后的神盾局的高阶特工，偶尔和复仇者出动解决九头蛇这样的大麻烦。

任谁也没有想到，美国队长、美国精神的代言——史蒂夫·罗杰斯第一次对人表白，是在法院门口。

刚刚结束秘密审判的冬兵、前恐怖组织九头蛇特工——巴基·巴恩斯踏出被无罪释放后第一步，呼吸了第一口自由的空气后，就看到了一个举着戒指、单膝下跪的金发男人。

男人的脸因为逆着强烈的阳光，沉浸于阴影中，但对于巴基来说，那是他过去将近一百年的生命中，最熟悉的一张脸。是他爱了整整七十年、在冰雪和硝烟中不曾散去的影子。

此刻，他的身后围绕着所有最亲密的朋友，复仇者伙伴们无声地站在他身后不远处，表达着支持。

“对不起，巴基……”他开口了。看看，有谁举着戒指，一开口却是一句道歉？

金发男人用空出的左手抹了抹脸，他实在是太不体面，古板的衣服皱皱巴巴，白净的脸庞带着新长的皱纹和浓重的黑眼圈，在巴基接受秘密审判的这些日子里，他几乎没有合过眼。

他拼命抑制自己的激动和快要落下的眼泪：

“……但是，我等这一刻等了快八十年，不能再等了……詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我爱你。你愿意——”他差点哽咽，眼里滚动着难以觉察的闪光，“你愿意——你愿意和我结婚吗？”

没有鲜花，没有烛光晚餐，没有礼服，戒指也是朴素的金属，连一段求婚词都说的结结巴巴。

只有蓝天，只有清风，只有阳光，只有亲密好友的见证。

只有两个自由的、因为深爱的渴望而疼痛的灵魂。

巴基不记得那天的细节，他只知道自己奔跑过去的时候，风声让他的鼓膜发痛，记得在他拥抱住史蒂夫的时候，他回抱的力度勒自己得发痛，但那是一种幸福的、幸福到可以哭泣的疼痛。

“我愿意……天呐……我愿意……史蒂夫……”

他才没有像小孩子一样哭到满脸泪水，那是史蒂夫这个蠢货才干得出来的事情！

那是二零一四年十二月，距离他把史蒂夫从波托马克河中捞出，过去了整整八个月。这是他们两个生命中最难熬的八个月，巴基经历了人类所能承受的最痛苦的记忆混乱、创伤后应激障碍、精神崩溃、审判……史蒂夫则没日没夜地守着他，为洗脱他莫须有的罪名四处奔走，熬到两眼布满血丝，他像一面无坚不摧的盾牌，一个忠贞不二的骑士，横在巴基与他所受的所有伤害与苦难之间，再没有任何人、任何力量可以让他退却一步。

在史蒂夫求婚当晚，这对饱尝命运折磨的爱侣终于以神圣法律赋予的婚姻之名，缔结为一体。

不久，表现稳定的前冬兵被神盾局正式雇佣，考虑到巴恩巴恩斯这个名字的影响，他的身份仍然在社会上保密。

爱情固然可贵，但生活是平实而具体的，谁说经历过大风大浪的爱情，就能永远保鲜？


	2. Chapter 2

三年后。

史蒂夫始终觉得不自在。

好像有一只小虫，穿透他紧紧绑在身上的西服外套和衬衫，正缓慢地在他薄汗覆盖皮肤上游走，并伺机钻进他血管里去。

灯光晃眼，人声嘈杂。觥筹交错和低声细语令他忍不住一阵阵晕眩。还要时不时分心应付上前恭维、意图结交的各色政客、名流。

因为在领海内刚勘探出疑似新型能源，这个南太平洋小岛国的总统选举就像巨型磁铁，自动吸引了上百名来自世界各地的重量级政要。而根据神盾局的最新情报，一小队国籍不明的恐怖分子正预谋今晚发动袭击，目标未知。

美国队长向来对政客游戏不感兴趣，更对政府把戏冷眼相对。但他是一个尊重现行社会秩序的人，必须履行自己保护公民的职责。

正式选举定在明天，现在酒会正酣，大家精神放松，是袭击发动的最佳时机。

史蒂夫知道现在不是走神的时候——他也在努力集中精力——可还是每隔一分钟就往手机上瞟一眼——巴基的任务今早就应该结束了，早该用简讯通知他一切顺利安全到家，却迟迟没有动静。巴基在任务中从未失手过，他告诉自己不要胡思乱想。

“Cap，西北角你去了吗？”耳机里传来克林特巴顿的声音。

“有异常吗？”史蒂夫压下不安的感觉，眼神不着痕迹地迅速扫向西北方向。

“噢，那倒没有，但那里的cupcake味道太正了！”巴顿似乎还砸了咂嘴，“你应该去尝尝。”

史蒂夫嘴角勾起来：“我就算了——你给班纳博士带点吧，他知道你私自吃了一定会发飙。”

“你说得对。”巴顿点头，从高处一跃而下，奔向美味的cupcake，路上恰好和一个高个子男人擦身而过。

特工的警觉令他眯了眯眼睛。

“队长，十点钟方向。我们有麻烦了。”

话音刚落，一声剧烈的、爆破的轰鸣从最大的会客厅传来。

“该死！”巴顿飞快抽出箭，将又要按下红键的男人手中的发射器打掉。

人群纷纷惊呼，惊慌地四处逃窜。餐车倒了一路，酒杯随之噼里啪啦的碎裂。丢掉发射器的男人自知已经暴露，捂着受伤的手匆忙逃掉。

几个便装的雇佣兵挟持了数位人质，正向大厅中心的主席台移动。刚才还意气风发唾沫横飞的议员此刻躲在桌子下瑟瑟发抖，被他们一脚踢开。

人群又发出新一波的尖叫，因为他们惊恐地发现所有出口都被封死。而国会大厦的门采用的高强度加固过的合金，没有一定量的火力根本无法强制打开。

就在大家惊慌失措的时候，广播里舒缓优雅、早被人忽略的小舞曲骤然停止，取而代之的是一个安抚人心的声音：“所有人，请保持冷静，集中到2号厅。不要和匪徒发生正面冲突，我和队员们会尽力保证各位的安全……”

史蒂夫似乎就是有这样的力量，无论情况多么糟糕，大家都愿意选择信任他，依靠他。

人群的噪音逐渐小下来，有序地向2号厅移动。

“美国队长，huh？暴露自己可不是很明智。跟我们这边走。”一个脸上有刺青的男人满脸轻蔑，把黑漆漆的枪口对准了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫默不作声地跟着他们向外走去，几个级别小一点的匪徒紧随其后，他们的手按在扳机上微微颤抖，大气也不敢出。

  
几个被挟持的人质看到史蒂夫出现时，立刻挣扎起来，大喊道：“帮帮我们!”

  
“队长，我们需要你帮个小忙。”领头安德森的枪死死抵住某个倒霉外交官的脑袋，那人看起来快要吓得翻出眼白了。

“乐意之至。就现在！”一排吊灯应声被击落，盾牌旋即投出，砸中目标后又借力以漂亮的弧度回弹。史蒂夫不费吹灰之力摆脱了钳制，在巴顿的掩护下干净利落的放倒了身旁的雇佣兵，一个被解救的女人刚打算离开，却被子弹射中眉心。

“我们都是亡命之徒，不要做无谓的尝试。”安德森从地上费劲地爬起来，晃了晃刚从腰间掏出的备用枪，一脸无谓。

  
“你们究竟想要什么？”史蒂夫的手握紧，眉头皱起。

“先让你的同伴下来。”

巴顿落回地面，和史蒂夫飞快地交换了下眼神，扔下箭筒。

“很好。队长，你去把第五排椅子旁的花瓶砸碎。”

史蒂夫一步步退到椅子旁。

“照我说的做！不然我现在就结果了他！”安德森威胁性地抵住人质的太阳穴。

史蒂夫缓缓退到一人高的瓷器旁，用力将它推倒。

一地的碎片中央，躺着滴滴作响的计时器。

几个雇佣兵抬进来一个大家伙——展厅里的俄国导弹发射器。

  
不好。史蒂夫握紧拳头。

绑着计时器的炸弹被装进发射器的弹筒。雇佣兵又把它推向阳台，筒口朝着市区方向。

  
“这个岛国的首都面积只有两个曼哈顿，但是这个炸弹还不足炸沉它，放轻松。”安德森这么说着，脸上全是自鸣得意的表情。

“那里有十万人，安德森。”史蒂夫声音低沉，裹着厚厚的寒意。仿佛风暴即将来临。

安德森脸上显出几分扭曲，他把人质交给一个手下，并狠狠用枪托砸了一下史蒂夫：“看看窗外，不想现在死就给我闭嘴！”

史蒂夫和巴顿同时看到了对面楼上的狙击枪和浮在身上的红点。

“该死。刚才明明已经把暗处的人都干掉了。”巴顿嘀咕。

史蒂夫却朝那个方向看去，若有所思。

‘嘭——’一声枪响，伴着窗玻璃和安德森头骨碎裂的声音。他在倒下去那一刻可能都没来得及意识到究竟发生了什么。

紧接着又是几发几乎没有间隙的子弹，挟持人质的歹徒被逐个击中，没有一个落空甚至射偏。

“好厉害的枪法！”巴顿忍不住夸道，顺手捞回了箭筒，同样漂亮地把身边的威胁解决。史蒂夫也迅速行动起来，转瞬间歹徒已不剩几个。一个最靠近导弹的副队长一样的家伙慌了神，匆匆按下发射器。按了几下都没有反应。

他骂了几句俄罗斯的垃圾之类，就被振金盾无情地砸晕。

“我们怎么会留一台真的发射器在这里，蠢货！”躲在主席台下的准总统看见威胁已除，威风凛凛的站了起来，清了清嗓子，说道：“罗杰斯队长，感谢你们做的一切。现在我想要讲几句话来鼓励人民，您愿意先做个开场白吗？”

“恐怕我现在没有时间。”史蒂夫捡起盾牌，头也不回地从那扇已经被击碎的窗户跳了出去。

他非常确信自己刚才看到了什么。

那是一道不易觉察的反射光线，带着特有的银色金属光泽。


	3. Chapter 3

帕米拉·勃朗特是国土安全及后勤保障局，aka神盾局的四级特工，起初接到这次任务收尾的工作——接美国队长、鹰眼和几位特战队成员回神盾总部时，还是有点小激动的，毕竟这些级别的特工他们平时见上一面都很难（他们似乎从来不在茶水间、咖啡机附近出现，而美国队长不知道为什么不太喜欢坐电梯），当直升机停在楼顶的时候，她还惊喜地发现了冬日战士——从不在公共场合露面的顶级刺客，十级特工黑寡妇的前任，差点杀死前局长后加入了自己的单位，每次打斗过程都会作为教学视频的谜之存在。

不过现在，她深深后悔自己一时冲动接下这一光荣任务的决定。

罗杰斯队长和冬日战士是一对秘密的恩爱伴侣？！为什么这个重磅新闻没有公布在神盾内部八卦网站？！天哪看看他们仿佛初恋小情人（事实的确是这样）的蠢样！

  
帕米拉在内心咆哮。

“那这里的血迹呢？也是不小心溅上的吗？”史蒂夫指着他上臂里侧作战服上沾的一点红色，脸色如临大敌。

“我保证，除了右手上翻文件不小心割的一道划痕，我没有受一丁点伤。”巴基的笑容傻极了（那可一点都不酷）。

史蒂夫又像老母鸡一样把巴基上下左右检查个遍，确保他是真的没事，最后才问道：“想不想给我解释一下你出现在这的理由？”

巴基眼珠转了转：“肾上腺素多的用不了算理由吗？”

史蒂夫挥挥手，“下不为例。脱离指挥擅自行动，这太危险了。”

史蒂夫的领导脾气不合时宜地发作了，帕米拉在前面驾驶着昆式暗暗想，这不是个好信号。

“我救了你们所有人，一句下不为例就是对我的回报？”巴基轻微眯了眯眼睛。

“在战争中最重要的就是服从命令，你清楚这个。”

“我就应该看着你被那些人渣胁迫、撂倒，听从命令什么也不做就好了吧。”巴基犯起倔来。

史蒂夫语气也凶了，他下意识回道：“即使你不来，我们也能解决这些！你不应该把自己卷入危机！”

“罗杰斯，”巴基似乎真的生气了，“你不识好歹。”

死一般的静默。

十秒钟后。

“巴克，刚才是我说错话了，对不起。”史蒂夫率先打破了胶着的气氛。

“Buck？Bucky？Bunky？嘿！”他小心戳着金属手臂。一脸小心翼翼的讨好表情。

周围人纷纷装作四处看风景。

只有克林特·机智如我早就戴好了墨镜·巴顿还保持着一脸淡定。这比他们几年前刚在一起时，恨不得每分钟都黏在对方身上、每天以吨级放闪光弹的时候可能接受的多了。

巴顿带着特战小组回局里作报告，史蒂夫则偷摸跟着巴基回家了。把装备和战衣收好后，又主动跑去热冰箱里的披萨和牛奶，他最清楚巴基出任务的时候从来不好好吃饭，现在他应该和自己一样快饿疯了。

但是根据巴基回家后的表现——一言不发，直接奔浴室，气势汹汹像要去杀人——史蒂夫拿不太准今晚还能不能去床上睡。

就在他满脸愁容地在厨房发呆时，巴基在浴室里喊他：“史蒂夫？热水不够了，你要一起吗？”

他想也没想地丢下手里的盘子，用生怕巴基反悔的、箭一样的速度冲进浴室。

至到凌晨，他们才终于结束真正的“战斗”，史蒂夫飞快地冲了澡，把弄脏的卧室地毯和床单扔进洗衣篮。入睡的时候，天已经微微发白，他把厚厚的窗帘拉上，再小心地爬上床，揽过他的丈夫，在额头上落下一个吻，困极了的巴基咕哝了两句，在他怀里换了个姿势，两人一起，沉沉地、放松地睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

“鸡蛋、培根、牛肉，花椰菜、蓝莓……”史蒂夫穿着便服戴着帽子，走在超市的货架里，手推车被塞得满满当当，他一样样点着清单上的物品，在超市例行一周一次的采购。最后在购物车的夹缝里塞进去几打保险套。

给他们包装商品的是个慈祥而动作迟缓的老头儿，因此史蒂夫这一队的速度要慢许多。等候的时候，他无意瞥见货架宣传单上的‘本季推荐书目：《化解婚姻危机的百种方法》’，四倍思考速度的大脑不受控制地飞快转了起来。

每段婚姻似乎都要历经这么一段考验，当罗曼蒂克的激情逐渐消退，生活中杂碎而现实的问题接踵而至，双方信任下降、互相挑剔，直到相看两厌，不得不面临离婚危机……

  
史蒂夫当然没有怀疑过自己对巴基的感情，在他还是棵小豆芽的时候就已经深埋心中，尽管历经战火、冰封也没有分毫改变。巴基对他的亦然。但是，他的确能感觉到，两人争执的次数在逐渐变多——虽然每次争吵的理由都差不多，无非是史蒂夫说他不听指挥擅自行动巴基则反驳现在新世纪了我有自己的看法要你管之类。

史蒂夫绝不希望巴基成为自己的忠实的跟班、‘美国队长’的左右手——像博物馆宣传片里说的那样，他的巴基，是一个信仰坚定、独立又强大的战士。可巴基每次脱离指挥以身犯险，就像上次那样，都令他头痛无比。

  
  


史蒂夫把晚饭——酱料浓厚的三文鱼意面、淋着枫糖浆的松饼和一份热气腾腾的杏仁坚果奶油汤— ——端上桌的时候，巴基还在MacBook前聚精会神地看着什么，闻到香味后，他随口说了句：“今天又是你做饭。”

史蒂夫也下意识的回道：“是啊。因为你做的饭……umm……”

被眼刀砍到的时候，他发现想糊弄过去已经晚了。

出乎意料的是，巴基没发挥他惯常的优势反唇相讥，没多说什么就合上电脑开始过来吃饭。史蒂夫小心翼翼地坐下来，同时决定今天把碗也洗了。

吃到一半，巴基像突然想起来什么似的，问道：“你上次的任务顺利吗？”

“哪次？”

“去法国，追查‘魔术师’的那回，你、钢铁侠还有猎鹰。”

魔术师还有个别称——分子先生，他掌握着一个可以把任何分子转化为另一种的神奇道具，虽然只对无机质起效，但抓住他的确耗费了他们不少功夫。最终他们还是在埃菲尔铁塔被变成一块巨大的巧克力前阻止了他，钢铁侠欢天喜地地捧着‘魔杖’回去了，声称突破了物理界限后Stark科技将跨进新时代。

“局长还说，让托尼拿到那玩意真是灾难……”史蒂夫兴致勃勃地回忆着，被巴基打断。

“你记得诺拉娜吗？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，对这个名字有点模糊的印象，他金棕色的眉毛皱起来，“这是谁？”

“没事。”巴基不紧不慢地吃着晚饭，表情淡然。

如果史蒂夫好奇一点，做一些小调查，就会看到巴基合上的MacBook中网页浏览痕迹——那是一则刚刚发表就被顶到版首的八卦新闻，字体夸张而滑稽。

标题则是：‘美国队长于浪漫之都邂逅真爱？！艳星态度暧昧！’

下面的内容也极尽渲染，和迪士尼拍烂了的骑士公主的故事相差无几：罗杰斯如何同天神一样拯救了不幸陷在淤泥里的性感女星诺拉娜，又在危机解除后接受了对方的烛光晚餐邀请，还结伴离开餐厅，去向不得而知——昂贵精致的法国餐厅、香车、美人，一切在这个纸醉金迷的城市来一场浪漫一夜情的条件都齐了，主角从纽约上东区的花花公子变成复古风格的超级英雄，只给了媒体更多谈资和小报无限的想象空间。

但是史蒂夫当然没有敏感到这个地步。糟糕的是，随着当代社交网络的可怕传播力，在他第二天去局里做例行报告的时候，“美国队长”已经成了另一种意义上的红人。同事们用热切的眼神看他、在他后面做手势、互相挤眼睛、窃笑，但是作为公众人物，他早就有了过滤掉这些的本事。

但中午去大楼顶层公共餐厅解决午饭的时候，史蒂夫不能再装作一切正常了——他看到巴基居然在这里。

巴基（外人眼里的冬兵）通常很少出现在神盾大楼，是非任务期间翘班最严重的员工。何况神盾的伙食很一般，比复仇者大厦差了一大大大大截。（平时巴基唯一愿意参加的集体活动就是复仇者聚餐，当然是正式的那种，不是战斗服都没脱的时候随便打发的高热量垃圾）。他会在这里吃饭，并一改酷炫神秘的做派和同事谈笑风生，简直让史蒂夫心里发毛。

他端着自己的午饭（还特地拿了两份海螺青豆芝士汤），想去巴基身边坐下的时候，才察觉到他身边已经坐满了。

“嗨，队长。”

“你们好。”

“哟，罗杰斯队长？”巴基冲他挑眉。

“你……好？”他用眼神发射疑惑的询问。

“队长，这个是冬兵啊，你们认识的！”一个年轻人热情高涨地介绍，显然能和冬日战士同桌让他心脏病都快发作了。

史蒂夫拿不准巴基的意思，尴尬地在原地杵了一会，没有一个人懂事地起身为他让座，只好在远点的座位悻悻的找了个位置。坐下后史蒂夫瞅着巴基的方向，怎么都觉得这个画面很别扭。

别扭地吃完一顿饭，史蒂夫终于得出结论：这不是冬兵来了，是那个布鲁克林大众情人回来了！


	5. Chapter 5

“前辈，给我们讲讲你上次在坦布尔的任务吧，我报告都看了好几遍，你到底是怎么甩掉CIA的人、让他们在原地打转了好几天的？”

“前辈前辈，你觉得近战的时候是马格南好用还是M500转轮更趁手？”

“Winter，”一个红色卷发的女特工大胆地称呼，“你更喜欢神盾的哪个训练场呀？”

“我嘛……”冬兵嘴角扬起一抹神秘的、调情般的微笑，他用叉子挑起一块神盾局食堂特供的、浸透了迷迭香气和西芹鲜味的软软的胡萝卜块，放进嘴里，苦恼而又仔细地比较起来，“射击喜欢三号，但是搏击训练肯定是六号……你呢？”

红发特工的俏脸也红了。

……

史蒂夫就在不远处，一边切盘子里的牛排，一边冷眼看着他们，这些热情殷勤的、无知的傻小子们，还有所谓的美女探员，她们还保持着相当的矜持，却堂而皇之地占着他的位子：巴基的对面、巴基的左边、还有巴基的右边。

这些人并不知道冬兵的真实身份是历史书上的咆哮突击队中的唯一牺牲队员，也不知道冬兵血淋淋的历史与他所代表的真正危险含义，但他们眼里，冬兵就像另一个版本的黑寡妇——曾经误入歧途的来自前苏联的风雪中的男子，曾经站在他们对立面但为美利坚的自由精神而感动、转而加入神盾局的超一流特工，而那神秘的过去，只为他增添了几分浪漫主义色彩而已。

史蒂夫机械地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，默默地看着他们，脑子里却在上演另一出情景剧——嘿，坐在巴基右边那个A，你知不知道，巴基轻一抬手就能掐断你脆弱的脖子；还有对面的B，你刚刚大呼可爱的钥匙扣，那其实是个微型炸弹；噢，还有他腰间别的那把精巧的、他玩笑般展示给你们看的匕首，可以轻松切断大部分金属——怎么了？接着问啊，他喜欢哪个训练场？你知道之后想怎么样，制造浪漫的偶遇吗？想让他给你赢一只三美元的小熊吗？

牛排在他无意识又恶狠狠的动作中碎成了惨不忍睹的浆状物。

接下来几天里，巴基一直都没翘班，反而兴致勃勃地早出晚归、准时打卡。

作为一个正牌丈夫（虽然是隐形的），史蒂夫还不至于跌份成变态跟踪狂，但之后的每一天里，只要巴基出现在神盾的公共餐厅，史蒂夫绝对在下一秒端着餐盘稳稳坐在他对面，非常强势、自然、不容质疑。巴基对此也没有什么特别反应。

冬兵的迷弟迷妹们在一旁偷偷议论：“什么时候队长和他的关系变得这么好了？”

“不知道……”

“真……奇怪。”

“不过美国队长不应当和冬兵这样的人很不对盘吗？几年前洞察计划那次还差点被他打死——不过他们能握手言和，是件好事啊……”

突然，一个特工像想起什么似的，抬头看向史蒂夫，充满尊重又不好意思地问道：“队长，统计部的莉莉安拜托我问你，你周六有没有空啊？”

同伴眼疾手快地捅了捅他：“别瞎说了！队长都已经……”

他疑惑地看向同伴。

“嗨，就是上次那个法国艳星啊，胸有——”他在胸前比划了一下，“这么大，她不是和媒体说——”然后他突然想起队长就在旁边，这样的言论很不合适。

他打哈哈道：“不好意思啊，队长，我们不聊这个了……”

巴基刚才一直在饶有兴趣地看他比划手势，现在转过来看着史蒂夫，嘴里说道：“别啊……队长，这么有意思，和我们讲讲？”

“讲……讲什么？”史蒂夫一张正直的俊脸涨得通红，不是因为他们刚刚说的话，而是自从提起这个话题，巴基的脚就顺着他小腿慢慢往上爬，脚尖反复搔过他的大腿内侧，同时若有若无地擦过他裆部的关键部位。冬兵把握着精妙的力道，史蒂夫只能被迫在桌面下大张着腿，像一个任凭流氓调戏的良家妇女。

“讲你的‘绯闻女友’啊。”巴基叉起一个西兰花扔到嘴里，一脸天真。

“我没有……什么女友。”史蒂夫艰难地吐出词句，然后又严肃地对其他人道，“这样的八卦会给当事人带来很大的困扰和伤害，请不要再传……停下！”他最后两个字的音量突然拔高，让别人都以为他是真的在动怒。纷纷缩了缩脖子。不过，那只是因为，巴基用力地在他已经鼓囊囊的位置点了下自己的脚尖。

巴基慢悠悠地把脚放下，然后故作惊讶地问道：“罗杰斯队长，你的脸怎么这么红，没事吧？”

午饭后巴基晃进休息室后头的卫生间，被隔间里伸出来的一只手用力拽了进去。

宽大的隔间内站着两个六英尺的大男人，也显得逼仄起来。

史蒂夫瞪视他：“你什么意思？”

巴基不解地回问：“什么什么意思？”

“你来这里做什么？”

“当然是来上班啊。”巴基惊讶地答道。

“就来吃吃饭，在训练场打拳，也叫上班？”

“那，罗杰斯队长还有什么吩咐？”巴基笑眯眯的，手放在他肩膀上。

史蒂夫早就习惯他的亲近，不为所动，两条金色眉毛严肃地皱着：“我看，你和新同事的关系处的不错？”

巴基眨眨眼睛：“不是你鼓励我、让我努力交朋友的吗？”

“可是，你……”

可是他不能用巴基巴恩斯的身份和他们交流，更别提美国队长的丈夫了——如果今天这个消息公开，明天关于冬兵的所有历史材料、巴恩斯的真实身份、他现存的家人，都会被暴露在公众视野下。这也是为什么他们的婚姻状态一直在圈外保密的缘故。

归根结底，问题还是出在他身上，想到这一点，原本气势汹汹地的史蒂夫像一个瘪了的气球。

“算了，那你……注意安全。”史蒂夫拍拍他的手臂。

“没别的事？我走了？”

史蒂夫干巴巴地点头。

巴基转身，摇头晃脑地咕哝道：“还以为你叫我进来是想……”

“想什么？“史蒂夫平静地在他背后说，”在上班间隙和你在卫生间打一炮吗？”如果不是脸上有一丝淡淡的红晕，这份淡定简直天衣无缝。

“你想吗？”巴基止住步伐，回过头舔舔嘴唇。

史蒂夫眼神乱瞟：“我，我其实挺想的……但是……我们可以回家再……再……”

巴基立刻用右手的食指竖在他唇边：“那就不叫在上班期间打炮了。”他一把将史蒂夫推坐在马桶上。

史蒂夫不自然地扭动：“不，巴基，我觉得这不太好……”

“放心。我们不做到最后一步。”

约莫五十分钟后，冬兵像只偷腥完毕的猫一样，脸色潮红地擦着嘴，悄然溜出了卫生间。

又过了一会，人们才看到脸上布满更加可疑的红晕的美国队长，在飞快地东张西望了一下后，慢慢走出卫生间，只是姿势有点奇怪 。

史蒂夫路过玻璃墙的时候，看了下自己。

金发因为剧烈高潮渗出的汗东倒西歪，衣服也被揪得乱七八糟——完全就是个被吃干抹净的良家妇女。


	6. Chapter 6

晚上史蒂夫和巴基窝在沙发上看了一集Netflix新上的电视剧。

剧情对史蒂夫来说有点无聊，因为他压根没有投入地去看几眼。

解决了第二包谷物零食后，靠在史蒂夫肩膀上的巴基慢悠悠地说道：“罗杰斯，我们认识八十年了，当你有心事的时候，我一眼就能看出来。”

史蒂夫在脑海中艰难地组织词句，刚要开口：“我……”

“你又把刚买的消毒洗碗机搞坏了？”巴基撕开第三包垃圾食品的包装。

“不是。我想……”

“局长要送你辆新车而你不知道如何拒绝？”

“我想说的不是这个……”史蒂夫无奈地看着他。

“噢，我懂了。”巴基把手里东西放下，一脸坏笑，“你终于想通了，我们可以玩点新花样了？”

“巴基！”他还是把话说出来，“我听到一些传言——我得听你解释。”

史蒂夫并没有故意选择去偷听什么，只不过流言往往是长着翅膀的，一不留神就飞进了他比常人灵敏的多的耳朵里。

他去见局长，几个女同事在一旁等候，看到他之后就立即停止了叽叽喳喳的讨论，等他一走过就又开启了绯闻模式。

史蒂夫过分敏锐地捕捉到了他丈夫的名字，半裸照，邮件等等关键词，并刻意忽略其带来的怪异及不适感。他绝不会随便怀疑别人的忠诚，更何况对象还是他的丈夫。

“嗯，她们的确有我的半裸照片。”巴基倒是爽快的承认了，“应该是偷拍的吧——老狐狸让次让我指导几个初级学员。”

“练枪法还用脱衣服？”史蒂夫没意识用上了逼问的语气。

“一开始是练枪法来着，后来她们说要我教近身搏击。”巴基吃甜食的速度依然令人震惊，他自然地舔舔手指，不慌不忙地解释道。

史蒂夫又一次皱起眉，他觉得这事有点超过，虽然他的确生气，但还是冷静下来，现在有必要和巴基说清楚，同事之间有同事之间的相处距离——必要的话给他定一些基本法则。

他坐直身体，拍拍沙发垫子：“我们谈谈，巴克。”

“谈谈，为什么你们这些女孩总喜欢谈谈？”巴基嘟囔着，抓过遥控器按了暂停，一把骑到史蒂夫腿上，“不想看电视的话，我们就做点其他事的事情好了。”

“巴基，你等等……”史蒂夫躲避着他的吻，手却被巴基抓着，帮忙脱掉了他的背心 。

“你不能……不能每次都……”

“都什么？”巴基漫不经心地问。

能指望用性解决一切。他在心里补充。

然而巴基已经滑下去，跪在地毯上，左手拉下他的运动裤边缘，将那大家伙从他内裤里释放出来，右手掂量了几下，上下撸动几个来回，就熟练地放进了温热湿润的口腔里。他把因为低头垂下的发丝拨到耳后，避免它们被口水粘在嘴角，一心一意地为丈夫做起了口活。

“巴基……”史蒂夫右手扶着他的肩膀，在崩溃的边缘徒劳挣扎。

“嗯？”巴基在喉咙里哼着，红唇饱满、被唾液粘的亮晶晶的唇瓣间进出着他越来越硬的阴茎，他没有看史蒂夫，眼睛微微眯着，十分享受的样子。

史蒂夫一句话也说不出来了，谁也不可能在这当口指责尽心尽力为自己服务的爱人，他那引以为傲的意志力在巴基面前真的一点都不剩。

事情的结局就是，那晚巴基一声高过一声的哭叫和呻吟让邻居差点报警。


	7. Chapter 7

两天后，娜塔莎和克林特结束海外工作回到神盾。史蒂夫终于顺理成章的跟他们还有巴基组成了四人聚餐小组，有黑寡妇坐镇，周围立刻清净了。

不过巴基根本没有好好吃饭，他最近好像又被传染了社交网络依赖症，一刻不停的摆弄的手里的StarkPad。

“哇哦，中士，忙着跟谁发邮件呢？”娜塔莎意味深长地看着史蒂夫说。

“你们都认识，Marion·Bradshaw。”巴基手指飞快，头也没抬。

史蒂夫险些把咖啡喷出来。这不是几年前娜塔莎给他介绍过的姑娘之一吗？！黑发，个子比自己还高，是个赫赫有名的律师。巴基社保号审查的时候，她还利用职权之便帮了一点忙。

而在巴基心中，这简直是他见过的最不死心的女人，三年都过去了，他已经从死去的冬日战士变成活生生的神盾特工，她居然还想着勾引自己丈夫，还发邮件问他“你知道队长什么时候有空吗？我想改天约他吃个晚饭，他喜欢意大利料理吗”。

意大利你xx，巴基心想，然后礼貌地写下回复“队长很忙，没时间和姑娘吃晚饭。下次你可以邀请我 LOL”

两人各想各的，都在对“潜在情敌”进行头脑风暴，就听娜塔莎又漫不经心地开口。

“当初你泡我的时候都没这么积极。”

克林特把咖啡喷了出来。

“什……什么？有这回事？”克林特还呛着，讲话不大连贯，脸上写着大大的惊愕两个字。史蒂夫也睁大了眼睛，显然这句话的信息量对一个九十岁的老人家来说还是过载了。

巴基头都没抬，嘴里轻笑一声：“我怎么只记得你骑过我。”

史蒂夫·不会讲荤话·罗杰斯没能接下这道晴天霹雳，当场阵亡。

晚上史蒂夫背对着巴基坚持不发一言，被后者用金属手指戳来戳去。

“我和娜塔莎真的没有发生过什么……好吧的确是发生了什么，但那都是上个世纪了，我都不记得了，只是开个玩笑，不要生气呀……”

他戳着戳着就睡着了。

史蒂夫并不生他气，他在生自己的气。

他生来就是个信念强大的人，就算外表瘦弱境遇不堪的时候，他也从来都不怀疑自己，并坚定地做着自己认为正确的事。

在新世纪醒来的时候，他尝到了失去一切、孑然一身的滋味。他曾以为，不会再有什么让他慌乱或者害怕。

而四十年代的巴基则生来就被人瞩目，他是家教良好、眼界开阔又受人欢迎的富家公子，光约会过的女孩就不计其数。他喜欢新奇、喜欢热闹，他当年就爱和自己分享各种奇怪的、据说是来自沙漠或深海的物件，只有他能在大萧条时期还这么在意这些’非生活必需品’。

仔细想一想，史蒂夫就发现似乎年少时所有美妙的东西都是巴基给他展现的，巴基就像一管注入他生命的，新鲜奔腾的血液，一刻不停的奔流着。让史蒂夫的心跟着跳动。

直到深夜史蒂夫也没有睡着，他盯着天花板，耳边是巴基温热的呼吸，就吹在脖子边上。

七十年的寒冬也没能带走这个人身上任何美好的品质，没能磨碎他的正义和善良。可能也没有改变他热爱新奇的特质。

史蒂夫突然萌生出一个可怕又清晰的念头：要是巴基厌倦呆在自己这个老派固执的人身边了呢，外面的世界多么大，风光无限，充满刺激。他适应起来又那么快那么好，很快就能交到一大群朋友。

他不应该心急火燎地用婚姻——用两个愚蠢的金属环把他绑起来。

然后他又难以避免地、充满恶意地想，那也来不及了，他已经被自己拴住了、套牢了，就像风筝的引线被牢牢攥在自己手里，就算他现在想跑，也已经来不及了。

他最好想也不要想。


	8. Chapter 8

任务通知尖利地“滴滴——”响起来的时候，巴基脑袋正窝在史蒂夫怀里，裹着温暖蓬松的羊绒毯子睡得正熟。

他艰难地抬起眼皮，费力地从史蒂夫的箍着自己的强壮右臂和他两片大的可以夹死人的胸肌中间挣脱，他甩甩头，擦掉睡出来的口水，迷糊想着，十岁时对着流星许下的拥有一个D杯金发老婆的心愿真是太值了，继而又疑惑，昨晚史蒂夫明明是背着自己睡的啊，为什么他们老是用这种皮肤饥渴症般的姿势醒来？

史蒂夫眨眼间已经坐起来，一把将他摁回被窝：“通知是给我的，你接着睡。”说完，就毫不拖泥带水地下了床，冲进浴室以行军速度洗漱、换衣服。

啧，估计又是要求五分钟后就要出现在公寓楼下这种紧急任务。

巴基咂咂嘴，打算回笼睡觉，只穿着内裤、头发湿乱的史蒂夫这时正从浴室出来，站在衣柜旁火速套上作战服。

巴基本来要眯起的眼睛登时直了起来，睡意全无。

Fuck，真是太他妈辣了，那颗金灿灿的脑袋下面匀称健美的背部肌群，每一块肌肉的大小形状都是黄金比例，颗颗透明的水珠顺着紧窄的腰身流到臀部，留下一道道引人遐想的水痕……他露骨的视线顺着史蒂夫赤裸的肩背一寸寸滑下去，咕咚地咽了下口水，那颗流星对他实在太好了，这比什么D杯金发不知强个多少倍，此时必须要拍照留念方可不负此美景，于是，巴基赶紧撑起身子，在混乱的床铺里寻找着手机，在他终于从枕头下面把那黑色的方块捞出来的时候，穿好全套战衣的史蒂夫已经来到床前，捧起他的后脑，狠狠地吻了他一下。

“我还没刷牙，罗杰斯！”巴基从唇间悲惨地溢出一声。

“自己的人，不嫌弃。”史蒂夫把盾牌挂在身后，厚着脸皮说，巴基嘟囔着反驳，他想起昨天睡前的话题，有点心虚，小声问：“你不生气了？”

史蒂夫听闻，抬手看了眼表，离五分钟还有三十秒。

他坐下来，捏捏正巴巴看着他的丈夫的下巴，眉毛挑起：“那你呢？不吃法国女人的醋了？”

被戳破心事的巴基不甘示弱地瞪了他一眼，把脑袋埋进被子里装死。

他听到史蒂夫笑了一声，隔着毯子拍了下他的屁股，然后脚步轻快地离开了。

没有史蒂夫在身边，巴基才不会讲究什么健康的晚饭，他烤了两张超市里的速冻披萨，倒了一大杯兑了可乐的伏特加，坐在电视屏幕前正兴致勃勃地要拿起游戏手柄，体验一下最新的RPG——

手机叮——叮——地响了两下。

第一条是刚下来的任务通知，他飞速浏览了一下，那是个常规的跨境任务，只是时间有点长，也要一小时后出发，他看了一遍就记住内容，随手删掉了通知。第二条则是娜塔莎转发给他的邮件，附件是神盾局的官方宣传画册，还配了一个小锤子砸头的表情。

像神盾这种等级的秘密情报机构，一般是不会在公众宣传上大做文章的，但上次在洞察计划公诸于世后，引起的压倒式负面言论，让联合国不得不对自己的情报局施压，鼓励他们用点手段重建公众形象，建立一个给民众带来安全、可靠以及自由感的国土安全及后勤保障局形象，于是，神盾就只好紧急成立了一个公关部门，主要为了应对外界的交流和日常的宣传工作。

巴基当然不感兴趣这些，但娜塔莎发来的肯定不是无聊的寒暄邮件。他半心半意地点开了宣传画册，封面人物一下填满了他的手机屏幕——既然要正面宣传，还能有哪位不二人选——自然是神盾的活招牌、国家象征、世界英雄、巴基巴恩斯的现任丈夫——罗杰斯队长了，在国旗飘飘的背景下，他戴着面罩也难掩英俊的脸正一脸正气凛然地向朝阳升起的方向敬礼，让人一看就有种在心里默念独立宣言、唱起国歌的冲动。

他装作嫌弃地撇了下嘴，但眼神都是得意又骄傲的亮光。

然而翻到下一页，那亮光就堪堪凝滞了。

在设计精巧的构图上，史蒂夫正和一位金发的女特工在枪林弹雨中相对而视，他无坚不摧的盾牌正护着这位坚韧而飒爽的西装女郎，他的眼神坚定而深情，勇敢又缱绻，仿佛打击邪恶和守护爱情是对这位英雄而言最重要的两件事，浪漫又令人心安。

虽然这只是公关的材料，但无论是出于吸引眼球还是什么别的目的，这组照片的拍摄主题显然被定为了“美国队长和神盾女友特工大杀四方，并肩御敌。”

上面的这位女特工他也认识，佩吉卡特的的侄女，继承了姑姑的英气勃发，但在照片里又显出了一份惹人怜惜的柔情似水，不得不说，神盾的公关部很对得起自己的工资，挑出来的人都和史蒂夫很相配。

巴基抬头看了看客厅角落的镜子，作为海德拉的前资深男模，他的形象也完全不落下风，无论外表还是身材，他还是能和史蒂夫正面刚一刚的。他想起二战的时候他们一起拍的那些军方宣传片，两个美国大兵大大方方地笑得牙不见眼，多么……般配，只不过，现在的他再也无法对着镜头做出那种真情流露的表情了，在陌生人面前不设防地开怀大笑是詹姆斯被九头蛇夺走的品质之一。

他摸摸下巴，想起来这组宣传片是史蒂夫什么时候拍的了，上上个月的某几天，史蒂夫没有任务，但一连几天都很晚才回来，而且一回家就要在浴室捣鼓很久，才悄悄地爬回床上，揽着巴基睡下。巴基一开始也不知道他在做什么，直到他偶然发现了史蒂夫藏在水管角落的……一瓶卸妆水。

公关部请来的那些专业团队肯定会在拍摄前给他配最顶级的化妆品，什么粉底遮瑕高光都往他脸上招呼，估计还会涂点口红——史蒂夫嘴上不说，估计心里也是十分别扭，去帮政府拍些给中小学生看的教育宣传片已经是他的极限了，但巴基想不通的是，为什么他当时总是别别扭扭，支吾着死也不说自己去做什么了。

原来他以为那是史蒂薇敏感要强的自尊心作祟，所以没有多问，原来他的心虚是因为那阵子的“合作对象”是局里优秀、火辣的美女特工们，怕他知道了生气，才把嘴巴闭得严严的。

如果可以，史蒂夫肯定也想和他在一块拍摄的，就像打仗那会。但，冬兵永远是冬天的战士，黑暗中的利剑，一道影子如何能站在光明之下、在众人焦点的国民英雄身边呢？

巴基摸着下巴思索了一阵，先收拾好了这次任务需要的装备，然后走到卧室，跪到柔软的地毯上，躬下身，从床下掏出一个落了灰尘的盒子，掸去浮尘之后，一个十分精致而色彩艳丽的盖子露了出来，他笑兮兮地打开，把里面的东西拿在手里。

临出发前他拿起电话，摁下一键拨通的按钮。

手机响起来的时候史蒂夫还在飞机上，正在布置任务，他瞟了眼屏幕，保持着严肃地把最后一句说完，随即摁下接通键，几乎在同一时刻，他的眼角和唇角勾起，表情瞬间出现一个一百八十度的转弯，温柔地应道：“——巴基？”

（旁边的山姆翻了一个巨大的白眼。）

他听到巴基软绵绵的声音在那头说：“刚刚收到了一个新任务，大概要两个星期，内容保密，先和你说一下。”

“嗯，我知道了……你注意安全。”他蓝眼睛里溢出的温柔快要化出水了，“我等你回家。”

巴基又继续说，似乎有点不好意思：“时间有点久……所以我想把史塔克送给我们的小玩具也带上，你不会介意它……陪我几天吧。”他努力让自己的声音有一种不好拒绝的撒娇意味。

什么……玩具？史蒂夫愣了一下，这时候，他听到耳机里传来一阵黏腻的水声，那口水声十分逼真，应当是巴基正张着嘴，舔了舔什么。

史蒂夫脑子里轰地炸了。他想起来该死的钢铁侠送给过他们什么了。那是一个根据他的“尺寸”量身定做的——

他赶紧结结巴巴地说：“巴，巴克……你，听我说……”

“我爱你，史蒂夫，还有——你的小史蒂夫。”他意味深长地说完这句，就挂了电话。

“……”

想象着史蒂夫吃瘪的表情，巴基毫无同情心地仰天大笑了几声，随手把那根无辜的按摩棒一扔，拿起背包和装备就利落地跃上了楼顶，直升机的巨大螺旋桨把他的头发吹起，他感到阴霾的心情一扫而空。

地球的另一头，在五天为期的任务里，美国队长的特工同事们则目睹了这位以冷静著称的超级英雄，在接到一通电话后，是如何坐立难安、面沉入水，就连打怪的时候也不受控制地下了不少狠手的样子……

“队长这是怎么了啊？”他们小声议论，

“呃，根据我女友的表现，我只能得出PMS这一个结论——”

“噗——你别说，是挺像的……”


	9. Chapter 9

几天后，史蒂夫如期返回神盾总部做报告，当然他的脸色并没有因为任务顺利结束而好看到哪去，只要想到巴基在地球的某个角落，在任务间隙的某个时间，缩在一张不具名的床上（可能连床都没有），舔舔那个可恶的红白蓝配色的玩具，再……再摇着挺翘的屁股把它一寸寸吃下去，他就觉得气血上涌，怒不可遏，可以再打一百个个九头蛇。

他一片懊恼和混乱地朝一楼大厅的门口走去，连同事的招呼都没听到。

“队长？队长你在听吗？”

史蒂夫回过神，看向亦步亦趋、差点跟不上他的女同事，抱歉地问道：“原谅我……库珀女士，对吗？你有什么事？”

吉莲库珀是秘书部的工作人员，她平复了下呼吸，说道：“队长您好，在之前的邮件里我和您提过，秘书部这里需要一些采访性质的材料，所以想问问这周五有没有时间……”她有点害羞的低下头。

“对不起，周五我有其他的安排。”史蒂夫记得巴基这次的保密任务恰好是周五收尾。

“没关系。如果你在其他时间有空，我是说，愿意接受我们的采访邀请……”

“好的，我会第一时间让你知道。”史蒂夫答应下来。

“能够跟您合作真是我的荣幸，我从一开始就期待着这个……”吉莲似乎还想说下去，但史蒂夫礼貌地打断她，“下次见，库珀女士，晚安。”

从神盾大楼出来史蒂夫长舒一口气，他的心情一团糟，没什么心思应付别的同事，但又没法主动联系保密状态下的巴基，一时间呆呆的站在路边，形单影只。

虽然如此相信丈夫的资质和能力，还是会忍不住担心，自己不在身边，是否会发生什么有意外。

他告诉自己别瞎想，说不定他还会提前回来给自己惊喜呢——手机适时地响了，他满怀希望的拿起一看，是巴基新的任务通知——也就是说，周五巴基也不可能回家了。

该死，史蒂夫暗暗骂了句脏话，心里的小人在疯狂挠墙。

想起刚才同事的询问，他叹口气，邮件回复给吉莲：“周五很好，请麻烦把具体时间地点发给我。”


	10. Chapter 10

巴基百无聊赖地在车里等。

陪他一起等的还有耳机里几个叽叽喳喳的年轻人，作为新学员没出过几趟任务，对一切都感到好奇，对周五的晚上还要工作也毫无怨言。

巴基可不这么想，他昨天就结束保密越境任务回到华盛顿了，本来想着先回家好好睡一觉，哄一哄可能已经炸毛的丈夫，情报又显示一个通缉中的的黑手党会在今晚出现在丽兹酒店秘密会见什么国会议员，神盾局派他带一支实习小队来解决这个麻烦。

摆着狙击姿势两个小时了，目标仍没出现在该出现的酒店大厅，联络员五分钟就要检测一下线路是否通畅，巴基感到一丝烦躁。

狗屎，议员都是狗屎，管他是民主党还是共和党。

巴基在心里痛骂了一会儿，舒服多了，这时候他听到那几个年轻人突然开始兴奋地议论着什么。

“快看，那个是美国队长吗？”

“天哪，没错！就是他！”

“是真的队长！我不敢相信自己的眼睛……”

“我想冲过去跟他合影！然后设成我的snapshot背景！”

“嘿是我先看到他的！我要第一个过去！”

巴基微微偏移视线——一个熟悉的身影出现在街角，带着鸭舌帽穿着运动鞋，行色匆匆。

他先是不由自主地微笑起来，然后看着他走进丽兹酒店大厅的会客区，坐到等候已久的几位年轻女性的对面。

史蒂夫摘下帽子，露出一个腼腆礼貌的笑容，对面的几位开始七嘴八舌地讨论起来，一片谈笑风生。

他思考了一秒钟，拿出手机发给史蒂夫一条简讯：“在干嘛？”

狙击镜里，他看到史蒂夫用手势做了个抱歉，然后打了几个字母又迅速放下手机。

巴基眯起眼睛，看着屏幕上史蒂夫的回复： “工作”。

他手速如飞：“黄金男孩，待会楼上会下来一个黑头发、右手背有乌龟纹身的男人，把他解决掉，这才叫工作。”

“对了，小心别伤到对面的人，虽然他可能是个混蛋，但毕竟是正儿八经的国会议员。”

“我爱你［微笑］收工回家［微笑］。”

心安理得地把任务甩给偶然“路过”的丈夫，巴基让一头雾水的队伍留下观摩“美国队长的表演”，自己则回到公寓，重重摔在他们柔软干燥的卧室大床上，昏天黑地地睡过去。

他没成功地睡到第二天下午，一大早，他就被在他身上动手动脚的史蒂夫闹醒了。

对方看上去状态不错，就是衣服沾了点灰，巴基支起了身子，摸了摸他金色的脑袋：“真棒，看来麻烦解决得很轻松——没被记者缠的脱不开身？”

史蒂夫一句废话都不想多说，狠狠打了下巴基的屁股，让他翻身趴在床上，骑在他身上开始摸来摸去，他脸色阴沉，就差写上四个大字“欲、求、不、满”了。

巴基使劲翻身，钳住他的手臂：“你要做什么？”

史蒂夫拉过他的腿，理直气壮：“我来领我的奖励。”

巴基抬脚踩了踩他的腹肌，“不要脸！谁说过要给你奖励？”

史蒂夫气势汹汹地把他的腿环到自己腰上，欺身上来：“——和玩具玩的开心吗，巴恩斯探员？按摩棒有我干得你爽吗？”这话对他来说已经十分过线，但嫉妒的心情让他想也没想就脱口而出。

“咳咳，虽然那东西没有你的大，但是续航能力特别强，还可以自己设置震动模式，贴心多了。”巴基用舌尖舔舔上唇，露出一脸回味无穷的表情。

真是开局一张图，剩下全靠编，巴基怎么可能知道用按摩棒捅自己是什么感觉，和史蒂夫结婚之前，他都没注意到自己做下面那个的潜质，而和史蒂夫结婚之后，他的屁股自然就成了某个人的专利。

史蒂夫尖锐地冷笑一下，道：“好啊，现在你货真价实的老公要来上你了，你最好乖乖地感受下有什么不一样！”

巴基一边笑，一边假模假式、欲拒还迎地推着他。

这时史蒂夫的手机又一次尖利地响起来，还颇有不接通就不罢休的架势。

他没打算理睬，巴基在打闹间轻轻踹了他一脚：“先去接，万一是是外星人打到复联基地了呢？”

史蒂夫恶狠狠地出了一口气，无奈地放开巴基发烫的膝盖窝，看了一眼来电显示，大叹：“——托尼，这真不是个好时候。”

钢铁侠才懒得理他的牢骚，简短说了句：“快拖着另一只老冰棍来复仇者大厦，有热闹看！”

“什么热闹？”巴基听闻，眨眨眼，很好奇的样子。

等他们勉强穿好衣服，到了大厦，史蒂夫万万没想到巴基的随口一说居然成了事实，现在复联大厦里坐满了外星人——阿斯加德人，他们穿着中世纪的袍子走来走去，一条条橡木长桌上摆满异域的食物和水果，角落里还有阿斯加德的乐队，充满现代化气息的复联大厦俨然已经变成了一个复古的天堂。

索尔解释道，这是为了礼尚往来，其实，他是专程来邀请他在中庭的朋友们去阿斯加德，为他的母亲——天空和爱之女神Frigg庆生的，到时候那里会举行盛大无比的宴会，九界中有头有脸的人物都会来，史蒂夫和巴基也在邀请之列。 

巴基闻言惊呆了，坚决以画风不对为由拒绝参加，直到史蒂夫告诉他那里有九界最美丽的星空和传说中的世界之树Yggdrasil才最终答应。

看到复联的小伙伴都深表荣幸地接受了邀请，索尔笑呵呵地宣布，洛基因为纽约大战服的刑期已满，他现在已经改邪归正，希望大家能和他和好如初。

巴基注意到在场人的表情都僵硬了。

不知为什么，他好像听到大家同时在心里说，‘我们根本没和你弟弟好过啊！’


	11. Chapter 11

启程去阿斯加德的前一天晚上，夜风很凉，星星很亮。纽约很少有这么好的天气。

正值夏暮，燥热的暑气散的差不多了，再过那么两到三周，冬天就要气势汹汹的降临。

“史蒂夫，你以前去过阿斯加德吗？”巴基懒懒靠在史蒂夫的大胸上，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“算是去过吧。有一次对付毁灭博士的时候。”史蒂夫像对付小猫咪那样，轻轻抚摸着他的脖子和下巴，“洛基把我们传送到了仙宫深处，那里是山怪的地盘。”

“洛基？索尔那个弟弟？”巴基饶有兴致地问起来，他似乎是个让复仇者提起就头痛的人物。

“是啊，”史蒂夫轻声笑了，“他把我们引过去，在敌人进攻的时候就没影了。”

“这么说，你们被骗进了陷阱？然后他逃了？”巴基无意识地撅了撅嘴，“永远不该信任一个能瞬间转移的人，对吧。”

“哈哈，说对了一半。”史蒂夫半坐起来，让巴基躺回到枕头上，黑暗中他湛蓝的眼睛里微光闪烁，“毁灭博士的确在那里，但索尔的克星中庭巨蛇也在。”

“索尔是不是气坏了？他弟弟这样害他，还可能连累你们。”巴基问。

“不，他反倒说这是他的命运，还有谢谢你兄弟这样的话。”

“……那真诡异，亏我还感觉他脑子还挺好使的。”

“索尔只是太相信命运了，还有他弟弟。说起来，他每次碰到洛基的事都有些不太理智。”史蒂夫想了想，对他解释道。

“……可怜的索尔。”巴基叹息着说。

一时间两人静默无言，只有晚风吹动窗帘，带着潮湿的空气跑进房间。

史蒂夫顺势用嘴唇碰了碰他的，动作轻缓而温柔，只是懒散接吻也让史蒂夫感叹触感真是好的不可思议。

他心里盘算着明天去阿斯加德之前一定要先带巴基去剪头发，不然总是容易压到。可是又想到索尔和洛基的发型，难道仙宫一定要留长头发？

……巴基突然抓住了他的手臂，似乎带着一点不确定的语气开口道：“……你不生我的气吧？”

史蒂夫知道他问的是这段时间两人因为胡乱吃醋搞出来的明争暗斗，他一时没有作声，只是凝视着巴基。

那个正带着近乎讨好的神情看着自己，绿色的大眼睛里闪烁着不易觉察的不安和委屈的巴基。

那是他童年时的英雄，是他一生的挚友，是曾经失去又费尽千辛万苦找回来的爱人。

他们的生命轨迹早该中断错开，是一环又一环难以想象的奇迹让他们在硝烟和冰雪后，在陌生的世界里重新相遇。

史蒂夫一把抱紧近在咫尺的人，不容分辨地把舌头搅到对方温暖湿润的口腔里去。

“快松开……回答问题……”巴基喘不过气，断断续续地说。

史蒂夫轻轻抵在巴基额头上，呢喃一样道：“我本来应该生气——气你忙着跟同事调情，气你跟娜塔莎聊你们以前的情史，气你故意用什么狗屁玩具代替我……可我一想到那是你，那点儿愤怒就跑得无影无踪了……我只想好好珍惜你，陪着你，怎么舍得生你的气。”

史蒂夫本来还想说，我怕你再从我身边离开，又觉得那样显得自己太心虚，只好咽回去。

“笨蛋。”巴基把发红的脸别到一边，咕哝道，“你肯定被那个矮子带坏了。”

不过，巴基心里却很不好意思。他承认是故意想让史蒂夫生气，他知道多少人觊觎着他的丈夫，上到政界官员的千金下到咖啡店服务生，多少人对他示好，他到哪里都能遇到乐意和他上床的爱慕者。小报上他的绯闻女友可以写成一部书，而且那些都是非常有魅力的女性。但他自己呢，好像什么符合一个优秀丈夫的品质也谈不上，你能指望一个前苏联刺客会有体贴、温柔这样的特质吗？

史蒂夫今天说，他会一直陪着他到最后，可史蒂夫也是人，也可以轻松融入这个视感情如薄纸的时代了，也许有一天他会发现，自己不值得他的陪伴。

史蒂夫并不知道他的小心思，两人又亲又抱了半天，他觉得再不进入正题就太对不起自己了。史蒂夫翻过身，右手探下去，熟练地扯下巴基的裤子，不停抚摸他敏感的腰际，一边亲着他的嘴角和脖颈，按经验，这个时候巴基会配合地缠上他的腰，主动帮史蒂夫开拓自己，是的，他已经半个月没有吃到嘴边这块肉了，此刻，老二几乎硬得要爆炸了，他打算狠狠地从上到下、用各种他们钟爱的姿势干他，让他舒服而忘我地呻吟，把什么按摩棒都忘得一干二净，只看着他，只想着他……

没错，他已经准备好了，进入那个温暖湿润的天堂了——

“我困了，要睡了！”巴基气喘吁吁地分开他，坚定地转过身躺下。

史蒂夫还保持着尴尬的姿势，刚才还在怀里喘着的人一下就没了，他胯下涨的发痛，难以置信地看着巴基冰冷的后背。

巴基硬着心肠纹丝不动，闭着眼均匀地呼吸，好像睡着了。

史蒂夫咬牙切齿，在“罔顾老婆意愿把他干醒再把他干睡”到“默默忍耐以换得未来和谐的夫妻生活”中艰难地选择了后者。他重重地捶了一下床，又掰过他的脑袋狠狠吻了他一次，才把人紧紧地抱进怀里，把未褪的情欲全部倾注在身体交缠的热量里。

这种把人裹得密不透风的热度并不好受，但巴基还是偷偷笑弯了眼睛，乖乖在丈夫怀里睡着了。


	12. Chapter 12

浩瀚的星河如门前流水，高高耸立的石柱延伸到道路尽头，金色殿堂华丽庄重，艾萨神族高高在上。尽管是见多识广的复仇者，也被阿斯加德的种种圣境震撼到说不出话。而Odin金宫中，为Frigga这位高贵睿智的女神举行的宴会热闹非凡，巨人、侏儒和精灵，从Vanaheim到Hel，每一界都为索尔的母亲献上祷词。Frigga坐在Odin的位子上，笑容亲和而矜持。

复仇者领袖与生俱来的演讲能力在这时又发挥了巨大作用，史蒂夫低沉自信的声音在金殿中回响，在众人的瞩目下，这位战士仿佛阿波罗再世一样夺目耀眼，完全不符合九界对中庭懦弱无知的印象。索尔还拍着慷慨演说的史蒂夫的肩膀，激动地表示地球是他最爱的第二故乡。

正式仪式之后即是狂欢的宴会，烛火彻夜燃烧有如白昼，烤肉与美酒的香气充斥着大厅，乐声更不绝于耳，但都被人群嘈杂欢闹的声音掩盖，复仇者忙着和阿斯加德的勇士激烈的拼酒——巴基的酒量就和他的牌技一样，越战越勇，克林特和托尼已经被他喝的脸红脖子粗，还在不甘示弱地嚷嚷，史蒂夫没有加入“战局”，只是安静地坐在旁边，看着巴基笑。

在狂欢的人群中，几束金灿灿的花环被丢来丢去，像舞动的金色精灵。每次有人把接到的花环戴在头上，就引起一阵小规模的欢呼。

“索尔，这是什么花样？”罗迪醉醺醺地大声问。

索尔爽朗地大笑：“仙宫每次举办盛大的仪式，等同于一次求爱盛宴，无论男女，只要有心仪的对象，就可以把金翎花冠丢给对方，如果他们答应，就把花冠戴在头上，吾父奥丁和漫天诸神都会见证他们的结合！”

“还真是浪漫，”娜塔莎挑眉，“难怪刚才你一个花环都没接，怎么，整个阿斯加德的女武神、女战士和仙女你都看不上吗？”

索尔这回只笑不语，灌下一大口蜜酒。

史蒂夫看着此刻已经喝得东倒西歪、仍然兴致高涨地和克林特山姆他们猜拳的巴基，一阵好笑又心疼，他起身想去为巴基倒杯水，就在这时，一个金翎花冠被准确地砸到了他怀里。史蒂夫愣了下，朝花环来袭的方向看去，一个英姿飒飒的女武神正抬着下巴、一脸高傲看着他。

“你，戴上！”她挑衅般地说。

话音刚落，大厅一下安静了，所有人的目光都集中到他身上，其中不乏羡慕嫉妒的眼神。向来血统高贵、眼光超凡的女武神是不会看上除阿斯加德最勇猛的战士以外的人的，更何况还只是个渺小的中庭人，这样的“好运”简直百年难得一见。

复仇者这边则齐刷刷地把目光投到他和巴基身上，集体带着“有热闹看了”式的幸灾乐祸。

史蒂夫绅士地致意了一下，放下花环，正要开口，巴基却已经悠哉地站起来，一脚踩到了桌子上。

——这里不是地球，冬日战士不需要将他和史蒂夫的关系瞒着任何人，他眼里依然闪着亢奋的光芒，笑嘻嘻对女武神道：“你的眼光不错！”

“但是，这个甜心已经“名花有主”了！”

言毕，他灌下一大口手中酒壶里的仙宫佳酿，居高临下地扒住史蒂夫的肩膀，在众目睽睽之下猛地吻住他。

史蒂夫双手立刻牢牢地扶住他的腰，将他口腔里醇厚纯正的酒液一滴不剩地吞到自己肚子里，然后把他整个人稳稳抱到了地面，两人的唇在这个过程中一直粘在一起。

就在他们接吻的当口，给这两位战士的欢呼和口哨差点掀翻了屋顶，他们带着对彼此宣示主权的决心热吻了足足五分钟，连气都没换过。是的，这里不是地球，阿斯加德人见多识广又心性淳朴，才不会为两个男人相爱而大惊小怪。

唇分开的时候，巴基因接吻而泛红的脸庞愈加兴奋：“你对地球的酒精免疫……这个滋味如何？”

史蒂夫一瞬间有点走神，他擦擦嘴，一直盯着脸上布着红晕的巴基。

巴基也有点晕乎乎，他自顾自地说：“还以为我们经历了这么多，从二战活到现在，已经算是奇迹，今天看到彩虹桥的时候才发现原来真正的世界是如此之大……这太不可思议了……”

史蒂夫茫然地点头，恍恍惚惚的，这里的景象和43年的小酒馆重合，他只能看到巴基湿润的嘴唇一张一合，却听不懂他在说什么了。

然后，史蒂夫咣当倒在了桌上。

巴基半扶半抱着醉的不轻的史蒂夫，艰难地穿行在路线复杂的宫殿中。

“你怎么这么沉……居然一杯的量就倒了，可真是丢人。”

巴基转悠了半天才找对地方，又费了好大劲把史蒂夫安置在床上，看到这只大金毛呼呼大睡的样子，忍俊不禁：“——我的史蒂薇就是我的史蒂薇。喝醉了也是很’史蒂薇’式的。看来不能指望你喝多了能干出什么奇怪的事。”

他用软巾帮史蒂夫擦了擦脸，出去给他找解酒汤喝，回来的路上又一次差点迷路，耽误了些时间，没想到这么会儿史蒂夫已经醒了过来。

史蒂夫坐在床头，披着阿斯加德的袍子，把自己裹成一个大号的茧，看到巴基进门，他立刻抬头，颤声问：“你去哪里了？”

超级士兵的代谢真的是四倍速啊，巴基边感叹边坐到他旁边，史蒂夫身上的酒气还没散，白皙的脸上烧得通红，像是曾经的小豆芽发烧的样子。他用右手试了试史蒂夫的额头，掌心滚烫。

见他居然不回答自己，史蒂夫咬起下唇，万分委屈：“……你去跟山姆他们打牌去了。”

“我是去帮你找解酒汤……你怎么了？”

“你又丢下我！”史蒂夫发出一声近乎啜泣的响亮抱怨，“以前你就是丢下我，和道根他们……打牌，拼酒……和女士说笑话……不理我……”

“史蒂夫，你？”巴基简直被他吓到了，仔细一看，裹着袍子的美国队长正眼角泛红，肩膀微颤，巴基倒吸一口气，“——你真的醉了？！”

“我没有醉，巴基。”史蒂夫抽抽鼻子，又使劲朝他靠近了些，“超级士兵根本就喝不醉，你不知道吗？在你掉下火车的那晚，我……”

“好了好了，我知道，你没醉。”巴基生怕他顺着话头说下去展开长篇大论，只能拍拍他蓬乱的金发，“那你现在喝点汤，早点睡觉好不好？你有点发烧了，明天我们还得赶回纽约，别忘了？”

“不好。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，开始用脑袋拱他的颈窝。

“什么？”

史蒂夫拽过他的衣角：“我们，去看世界之树吧……”他的语气带着一种孩子式的窃喜，悄声道，“我知道在哪里，索尔告诉我了……我们偷偷去看，不要告诉他们……”

巴基：“……”

世界之树Yggdrasil威严雄壮，枝干延伸似无边之长，每个树梢、每片叶子都挂着一个世界，光芒交织，千变万化，构成一幅瑰丽的奇景。这是真正属于神话里的奇迹，绝非人类想象可及，巴基看的几乎有些呆了。

他和史蒂夫肩并肩坐着，仰望这磅礴的星辰之景，而刚刚吵着要来的史蒂夫却只顾盯着他的侧脸，还和巴基转过来的目光撞了个正着。

——猝不及防地撞入那双蓝色眼眸中浓厚的化不开的情愫，几乎让巴基心脏停跳，回想他们刚在一起的时候，两个过时之人被迟来七十年的恋爱喜悦冲昏了头，恨不得分分秒秒和对方粘在一起不要分开。三年过去了，他仍会为了史蒂夫这样纯粹的柔情而心碎，仍会为了他眼里对自己不加掩饰的痴迷而悸动不已。

“史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫一改刚才的醉态，无比认真地看着他，世界之树淡淡的蓝色星辉洒下来，光晕在他们周身流转，史蒂夫忽然单膝跪下。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你愿意，和我……嗝……和我结婚吗？”

看着他用力掩饰自己打嗝的蠢样，巴基忍着笑：“你已经醉到忘记自己早就求过一次婚了吗？”

史蒂夫摇头：“不……但我想一直都和你在一起，不只现在，未来，还有来生……”

“哪有来生啊？”

“有的，萨拉告诉过我的。”

“你浑身都在冒傻气儿……”

巴基痴痴地看着他，史蒂夫蔚蓝色的眸子里满溢柔情，那是唯他一人能拥有的美景，巴基无法不放任自己沉沦在那片由最虔诚炽烈的爱编织成的汪洋里。他将手放到史蒂夫的手心，收到回应的史蒂夫幸福地把头埋在巴基膝上，像一个将自己彻底交付给主的忠诚信徒。

巴基低头轻吻他的发旋，在心里默默对所有女人抱歉，对曾经的佩姬，现在的莎伦，这个黄金男孩是他的了……他再也没有可能会放手。

“我也爱你，我的布鲁克林小个子……”也许这句话，他早就该说了。

他曾经把所有对史蒂夫不可言说的爱都藏在内心深处的某个罐子里，封得严严实实，不让一丝气味漏出来，自以为无人察觉，自以为完美无缺，他天真地以为随着时间，罐子上会逐渐落满灰尘，会像阁楼上的垃圾被人遗忘。然而，这份爱却不肯沉寂，它是一颗最渺小又最坚韧的种子，埋在冰山底下也不肯死去，甚至在岩层和冻土下悄悄发芽……罐子里的爱就这样随着时间不断发酵，变得浓郁，酿出一坛苦涩却醇厚的酒。盖子松动，香气溢出，他又一次感到害怕。

直到史蒂夫大步走过来，一把将那罐子摔碎，大口啜饮苦酒如尝夏日红，并正如他害怕的那样，如痴如醉地沉溺在他的感情里。

他本以为自己会怀揣着隐秘可耻的爱意，沉睡在雪山之下，但现在，将近一个世纪过去，他们处身在一个真正的神话世界里，他和史蒂夫依然在一起，并以神圣婚姻之名牢牢缔结。

诸神啊，难道他们真的有那么好，可以得此眷顾，幸福终生？

于他而言，这样的幸福，几乎像一个偷来的绮丽幻梦，因为太美好而总有破碎的那一天。


	13. Chapter 13

“巴基，巴基……”

史蒂夫反复低声念着他的名字，像在念一个幸福的咒语。巴基轻轻摸着他脑袋，金发细碎吻过掌心。

“——我们来做好不好？”史蒂夫仍然用那种低低的、沉醉的语气说。

“嗯……嗯？？你说什么？”巴基愣住了。

“别开玩笑了，这可是在……圣地……”巴基连忙后退，史蒂夫不管不顾，用嘴扯下他的裤拉链，态度格外坚定，动作十分认真。

巴基这才确信，史蒂夫是真的喝醉了，他人生中，第一次，完完整整、彻彻底底地醉了。

远处还有巡逻的卫兵走来走去，巴基用力推史蒂夫的脑袋：“不行，史蒂夫……”眼看史蒂夫已经拉掉拉链，鼻尖在他鼓囊的裤裆上拱来拱去，隔着一层布料磨蹭他的小兄弟，巴基慌了神，“听我说，别闹了！我们回去……”

史蒂夫被他推的有些不耐烦，一把握住他的右手，孩子气一样任性道：“要！”然后继续埋在他两腿之间，逗弄巴基已经兴奋起来、渐渐抬头的下身。

巴基悔不当初，早知道前两天就不故意撩他还让他吃不到，搞得他现在兽性大发、不分场合地发情了……他只得放软语气，耐心劝哄：“史蒂夫，你喝醉了，我们还是抓紧回去，被人看到我们这样……”

听到这话，史蒂夫抬起头，世界之树流转的蓝色光芒还笼罩着他们，把史蒂夫的眼睛染上一层神秘诡魅的光彩，令那清澈的眼神变得深不可测起来。

“史蒂——”巴基下一句话还没说完，史蒂夫已经站起身，凶狠地揪起他的领子，在他的脖颈的敏感处狠狠舔了一下，巴基立刻就软了半边身子，皮肤泛起一层激动的红晕。

阿斯加德的酒精流窜在超级士兵的身体里，似乎打开了某个隐秘的闸门，将压抑克制的情感全部释放了出来，此刻的史蒂夫情潮汹涌，深藏于心多年的欲望支配着他像野兽一样朝眼前的雄鹿扑去，将那无辜慌乱的丛林小兽扑倒在地。

巴基被迫仰面躺着，史蒂夫的双臂撑在他身侧，居高临下地望着他，从未有过的醉意令史蒂夫感到难以抑制的灼热，他喘着粗气，原本整齐的金发被汗水打湿，凝成一缕一缕，白皙的肌肤粘着一层蒸腾的汗。

巴基颤巍巍地摸了一把史蒂夫壮硕的身躯，然后便烫到一般缩回手，史蒂夫的呼吸也炽热无比，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，眼神灼灼，像随时要将雌兽拆吃入腹。

他右手探下，粗暴地扯下巴基的内裤，两根手指在那柔软之处来回抽送抠挖，巴基嘴上推拒，身体却意外地很有感觉，后穴被史蒂夫用手指插了没几下便泛起湿意，在没有用任何润滑剂的情况下，他居然听到身下传来的咕叽咕叽的水声。

巴基想捂起脸，史蒂夫却推开他，不断在他脸上脖子上亲来亲去，所过之处留下一串口水：“巴基……宝贝，听话……”他另一只没有忙着开拓的手扣住了他的金属左臂，为了防止他暴起逃脱。

其实史蒂夫完全是多虑了，巴基意识到这顿操他是跑不了了，右手揽上他的肩背安抚，两条修长的腿乖乖盘上对方健硕的腰。

霸道的史蒂夫显然被这种臣服的姿势取悦，他又响亮地吮了下巴基的唇舌，然后便把那根炙热硬挺的超级阴茎顶在了巴基已经被揉弄打开的穴口。

“巴基，巴基哥哥……你真好……”他嘴上温柔地说着，下身一边毫不留情地用力挤了进去。

巴基难以自抑地发出一声呜咽，史蒂夫进的不快但十分坚定，湿热的甬道被缓缓劈开，穴肉绞紧，贪婪地吸裹着男人粗大的阴茎。

史蒂夫强硬地一次就把那根肉棒捅到了底，瞬间过电般的快感让他喘得比打仗时还要激烈，他粗暴啃上巴基正不断泄出断断续续呻吟的唇舌，同时急不可耐地动起有力的腰身，狠狠向里顶了几十下。

一阵电流般的强烈快感刺激从尾椎直传到头顶，巴基的腿根痉挛般颤抖，他根本没承受过史蒂夫这样狂风骤雨一般的顶弄，在以往的每次欢爱中，史蒂夫都是极尽温柔、耐心细致，绝不像这样刚开始就操得又快又急、毫无章法，像一只饿极的野兽。他连完整的呻吟都发不出，只能在喉咙里模糊地呜咽：“慢点……慢一点啊……”

史蒂夫稍稍停下动作，换一直手按着他两条结实的大腿，另一手高高扬起，狠狠打了下他的丰满的屁股，巴基整个人差点弹起来。

“还随不随便和人调情了？”史蒂夫一边用阴茎深入磨着那要命的一点，忽然没来由地凶狠地发问。因为喘息，他这话说的有些模糊。

巴基正被连续的G点刺激爽的眼前发黑，他手指紧紧扣着身下的草丛，嘴里仍不甘示弱、断断续续地说：“你，不也和……啊！……他们一起拍那些，照片……？嗯啊……”

史蒂夫听到这话，脸上闪过一丝困惑，但他很快就放弃思考，因为巴基脸红红的、咄咄逼人的样子太迷人了。

他又扬手打了下他的屁股，凶狠道：“不要转移话题！”

巴基屁股上的丰盈的肉波弹起来，又回落，看的史蒂夫眼睛都直了。

巴基被他干的力气全无，史蒂夫硕大的阴茎将他填的毫无空隙，每处敏感点都被照料到，史蒂夫这样打他屁股居然让他后穴阵阵紧缩，涌出更多水来，他感到强烈的羞耻，同时又舒服得要命，他要被史蒂夫操坏了……他委屈地想，眼泪开始在眼眶打转，全然忘记了他们还在幕天席地的场合，随时有可能被人发现。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，你，你别打了，慢一点……”他没出息地软声讨饶。

史蒂夫充耳不闻，似乎觉得很好玩，他顶一下就打一下巴基的屁股，手下“啪啪——”响个不停。在接连不断的猛烈刺激下，巴基终于低叫一声，阴茎抖动着射出一股白色浊液。

不知史蒂夫是为了照顾他的高潮，还是从刚才的激动的情潮中缓解，顶撞的动作渐渐缓和了下来。

他一边缓慢地动着腰胯，一边语无伦次地说：“我爱你，我好爱你，巴基……你里面……好湿，好紧……”

巴基从高潮的巅峰回神，感觉自己简直是经历了一场濒死——还好他的史蒂夫平时不会喝醉！不然每次都这样耍起酒疯，他还有命吗？

耍着酒疯的史蒂夫搂紧巴基，汗水顺着他腹肌的线条滑下来，一直到两人交合的地方，和泛滥的滑腻液体混在一起，灼热的肌肤相贴，两人的喘息混着蒸腾的情欲发散在空气里。

史蒂夫撒娇一般道：“再掰开一点，好不好，还想再进去……”

巴基已经被干的一句话也说不出来，只能哆哆嗦嗦地发出细碎的呻吟，史蒂夫便蛮横地掰开他的双腿，像要把自己楔进他的身体内那样用力挺动腰身，那根阴茎捅到了从没有过的深度，巴基突然有种错觉，史蒂夫是不是就想像这样把他干死在身下。

史蒂夫附身在他耳际，低沉沙哑的嗓音是浓浓的情欲：“巴基，就这样把你干到怀孕，好不好？你愿意做美国队长的乖婊子吗？”

巴基再度硬起来的阴茎前端因为连续的挑逗激动地吐出口水，连后穴也跟着收缩，高潮在如此短的时间内再度降临，他快被快感烧糊脑子了。

“巴基，答应我，永远和我在一起，不要分开。”史蒂夫最后重重的地撞了一下，霸道而又孩子气地宣布，巴基同时把他的脑袋拉下来，难以抑制地吻住他，两人的双手寻找对方的，直到十指交握，仿佛每一寸肌肉、每一滴血液都相融。

巴基感觉高潮在他脑海里放了一堆烟花，同时，史蒂夫趴在他身上一声呜咽，微凉的精液射到了他的身体深处。

等到他两腿发颤的地想把史蒂夫推开时，发现，刚刚在他身上尽了兴的丈夫，居然，就这么睡着了！

巴基欲哭无泪，只得先把自己从他身上拔出来，一大股液体顺着阴茎头的拔出争先恐后地流出来，巴基用衣服勉强擦了擦，后穴深处的精液只能等着回去再清理了。

他从刚才激烈的性事中逐渐回过神来，真是该死，居然搞得这么狼狈，以后说什么也不能试图给史蒂夫灌酒了，地球上的也不行，谁知道会不会量变产生质变！他一边揉着酸软的腰肢，一边勉强给醉到睡着的史蒂夫穿好衣服，再把自己的衣服套上，正当他打算把睡的正沉的大只金毛扶起来的时候，耳畔突然传来一阵异响，像是什么东西掠过草地，摩擦作响。

战士的天性让他立刻进入了状态，警觉地蹲下身体。


	14. Chapter 14

一阵奇怪的香味袭来，浓郁到令人窒息。巴基眼前忽然一黑，只听得黑暗里一个优雅却高傲的音调懒洋洋响起。

“你们还真是不知羞耻。”

一个身影慢慢闪现，他身上缠绕着一层绿色的奇诡光芒，巴基环顾四周，发现自己早已不在原地，而是一个四方的小房间中。

他咧了咧嘴：“谢了。”他对着空气问，“你是——洛基？”

“……蝼蚁。”对方停顿了一会，在缓解了被识破的尴尬后才回应。

巴基无语，阿斯加德好像只有他会用绿色打扮自己。

待那个高挑瘦削的身影完全从黑暗里现身，巴基才看清，他今天没有戴纽约大战的那顶头盔，而是——巴基往上瞟了瞟，打趣道：“你头上的花环谁送的？”

洛基撇开脸，语气冰冷：“不管你这个蝼蚁的事。”

“好吧。”巴基耸耸肩，“你把我这个蝼蚁弄来干嘛？没什么要紧事，我得回去睡觉了。”

洛基又停了一会儿，才不情不愿的开口：“我那愚蠢的哥哥要我送你们一个预言，别误会，这中间可没有什么交易，当然我不是出于自愿，如果不是……”

巴基本来就头昏脑胀，根本听不进他在解释什么，最后，他用一口标准的伦敦音再度强调：

“……总之，这是关于未来的神谕，无论看到什么，都不能透露出分毫，听到没，蝼蚁！”

洛基终于话痨完毕，举起手中的法杖微微点了一下，一个金色的小点随即出现在空气中，柔和的金色光芒慢慢遍布了整个占卜室。

“这是搞什——”巴基不耐烦地道，直到他转过身——

战场尸横遍地，鲜血肆流，地狱般可怕的景象瞬间摄住了他的呼吸。

他踏着尸块建成的高山，看到一个又一个熟悉的印记……他跌跌撞撞走着，心里大喊，不要，不要……直到，他看到了那块碎裂两半的盾牌。

他僵硬地转动脖子，旁边是一具已然冰冷僵硬的尸|体，他空洞的眼神还望着天空，脸庞沾满污迹，再也没有了一丝神采。

他机械般地再往远方看去——

这不是幻象。他绝望地想到。

从占卜室出来后，在一旁等待的洛基没有多问什么，他脸上似乎有种难言的同情，欲言又止，最后还是大手一挥，大方地把他们传送回了自己的房间。

巴基倚在床边注视着对一切一无所觉，带着浅浅笑意入眠的史蒂夫，他的胸膛还在起伏，气息温热如旧。

他可真好看啊，巴基想，在他面前，阿斯加德最美丽的星辰恐怕都要黯淡下来。

他轻轻抬起手，想抚摸那头金灿灿的碎发，却又慢慢地，把手缩了回去，

诸神的眷顾？

一丝嘲讽的笑浮现在他嘴角，他这漫长坎坷的一生中，诸神可曾对他有过一分眷顾？

海姆达尔的彩虹桥在忙着送走九界最尊贵的客人，一时腾不出空，复仇者们只好哼哧地驾着战机回去。

众人脸上都带着点狂欢后的疲倦，只有托尼还精力十足，他嚼着蓝莓味的维生素片，饶有兴趣地坐在对面，打量他们眼前一个大号的、宿醉的美国队长。

史蒂夫已经醒了，但仍旧迷迷糊糊，脸红红的，整个人都挂在了巴基身上。巴基脸色不太好，姿势很不自然，在战机宜人的温度里，他把衣服扣子系到了最上面一颗，快要勒住喉结了。

托尼和其他人心照不宣地对视，试图不去judge这对“一看就是累着了”的老年伴侣，巴基自然地避开他们不怀好意的视线，同时和史蒂夫拉开一点距离。

飞机因为气流颠簸了一下，史蒂夫仿佛一下惊醒般，四处乱瞟，当他看到身边的巴基时，发出“呜”的一声低吟，开始往他身边蹭，“巴基……你抱抱我，我，我好难受……”

所有人都露出不忍直视的神情，托尼摸着下巴，仔细回忆了下第一次在航空母舰上见到的那个正经、古板、严肃的美国队长，简直要怀疑这家伙是不是外星人附身了。

他一拍大腿，兴奋道：“对了，下次叫索尔多带点蜜酒来，这东西太好玩了。”

巴基狠狠瞪了他一眼，看到史蒂夫是真的皱起眉，和八十年前瘦弱的豆芽一模一样，他赶紧帮史蒂夫解送安全袋，拍着他的背，拿起一个呕吐袋递到他面前。

史蒂夫哇地吐了一袋子。然后又难受地闭起眼，小声说：“……不想再坐了，云霄飞车好难受……”

巴基忍不住笑笑，八成史蒂夫还在半梦半醒，他由衷希望他醒了之后能彻底忘记这两天醉酒的糗事。

“哎，老冰棍，你没事吧？”回过神来，托尼已经在他眼前打了几个响指，“你今天感觉怪怪的。”

巴基撇开视线，没有回答。托尼才懒得自讨没趣，坐了一会就拍拍屁股走了。

到家的时候天色已经晚了，巴基为史蒂夫换上舒适的棉衣，盖好被子，把窗帘拉齐，在原地看了他一会，然后便静悄悄地走出卧室门，直到公寓另一头的阳台上。他掏出手机，拨了一个号码。

铃声响了一下就被接起，一个礼貌而悦耳的声音在另一端说道：“您好……兰彻医生在，您有预约吗？……好的，我这就转接过去。”

兰彻是当年神盾局为巴基找的治疗师，是一位专业精干的临床精神科医生，因为巴恩斯是她曾经的重点病人，她叮嘱过有任何问题，都鼓励巴基随时来找她。

电话接通了，兰彻习惯性地问候道：“队长，是巴恩斯中士有什么不适吗？”

“……是我。”

兰彻愣了愣：“……巴恩斯中士？抱歉，我以为……”

但紧接着，对方的话就更让她更感到惊讶：“心理不稳定的复查？是之前出现过的症状又复发了吗？”

“……好的，如果您坚持的话……嗯，您的隐私自然是最重要的，如果您选择不告诉队长，我们是当然不会向他透露。”

“好的，周四上午见。”兰彻挂了电话，秀丽的眉毛皱起，她十指如飞地在电脑里输入巴恩斯，开始迅速浏览着他曾经的资料。她有些疑惑，毕竟在她的印象里，巴恩斯是位治疗非常成功的案例，他强大的意志力又格外罕见，不知道他这次，会有什么事情呢？

巴基丢开手机，在阳台走了走，转身在花盆底下找出一盒落满灰尘的烟跟一支打火机。

香烟被点燃了，致幻化学物品的味道被缓缓吸到肺里，再从鼻腔吐出。

这座高层公寓离特区的市中心并不远，万家灯火在楼下闪烁，繁华的街道车水马龙，一切的热闹和烟火气显得忽远忽近，烟雾缭绕中，巴基的表情晦暗不清。


	15. Chapter 15

等到最后一点酒精也在体内消弭殆尽，史蒂夫终于在清晨醒了过来。

他吐出一口悠长饱满的气息，缓慢掀动眼帘，视野中首先跃入的是熟悉的纯白色家居窗帘，和箭一样斜刺进来的阳光。这是一场质量极佳的睡眠，他感到头脑中的困乏一扫而空，仿佛清风穿过脑际，得到充分休息的躯体精力充沛，力量仿佛有生命力般徐徐流动在他强劲的四肢。

但是，除了直接的身体感受之外，更让他惬意无比的是一种叫做“心满意足”的情绪，正如同摇晃的粼粼水波，充盈着他的心灵。

作为超级士兵，其实只要短短两三小时的睡眠就可以给他提供足够的体力和精力，因而他也从不在意能不能睡上一个好觉，无论在战壕还是孤岛，沙发还是地板，他以手作枕双目一闭就能睡着。但他知道，像昨夜这样在舒适的床上度过的、满足而深沉、毫无牵忧的睡眠，才算作真正意义上的一场好眠，这是在巴基回到他的生命中后，他才开始拥有的。

那是一个人，在心底幸福而祥和的状态下，自然开启的生理状态。

从光束的角度，史蒂夫判断出现在是早上的六七点钟，他眨眨水润的双眼，深呼吸了几次，让思维彻底恢复清晰明透，紧接着，回忆如水银灌入脑海，嘴角随即慢慢地、不由自主地向两边扬起。

醉酒后的好多记忆出现了断裂和模糊，但他还记得和巴基在大庭广众的欢呼和口哨中用力接吻，和晚些时刻他们急迫又疯狂的做爱，那种妙不可言的滋味似乎还嵌在脑海深处，可反复供他回味。

他下意识舔了下唇，向枕边看去。在交叠的呼吸声被他的四倍耳力捕捉之前，他嗅到了那人身上熟悉的、淡淡的沐浴乳香气：佛手柑、苹果跟铃兰。

史蒂夫轻轻翻成侧躺的姿势，右手手肘撑在柔软弹性的枕头上，掌心托着歪着的脑袋，静悄悄地打量他的巴基。

他的丈夫乖乖地仰面睡着，头歪向他这一侧，双眼阖起，几缕头发遮住他的睡得红润的脸颊，搔在他的脖颈，也搔在史蒂夫心口。他不喜欢睡觉的时候穿衣服，上半身就赤裸着，被子覆盖在腹部以下，线条性感的肩膀和胸膛露出来，锁骨中间有一根延伸下来的细细的银链，上面穿着一枚朴素的戒指。

史蒂夫习惯性摸了摸自己睡衣下那个微微鼓起的硬质指环，微微一笑，因为巴基作为武器的左手不可能套一个影响发挥的戒指，史蒂夫就把他自己的那枚戒指也穿起来，和他一样挂在心脏的位置。

史蒂夫抬手轻轻梳过他的头发，露出宽阔的额头，巴基的眉弓很高，有点东欧人的特征，下面是薄而宽的眼皮，挺翘的鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴上的凹陷，喉结，前胸……

他的目光仿佛一个贪婪的艺术生在近距离看菲狄亚斯雕刻的奥林匹斯神像，不同的是，这具神像的每一寸，每一厘，他都有幸亲自用手指丈量，用嘴唇摩挲，用舌尖品读。

**三年了。**

转眼间他们竟已结婚三年，一千多个日日夜夜，无数次在彼此身边入睡又醒来，晚饭，沐浴，耳鬓厮磨着补完或追上一部又一部老式或新潮的电影，亲密无间地共同作战，以及在各个地点的温存、欢爱——然而，这一切对史蒂夫来说依然像一个，美丽的不真实的幻境。

巴基今天睡得不太安稳，像在做什么激烈战斗的梦，眼珠在眼皮下不停滚动，喉咙里发出模糊的哼声。

史蒂夫轻抚上他的额头，展平他的眉心，在心中默语：你梦到的会是我吗？你的梦里会有我吗？

在你离开我的七十多年里，我没有一场梦里没有你，我在梦里有多开心，醒来就有多失落，可怜又吝啬的守财奴一次又一次失去了他的财宝。

可现在巴基回来了，穿过漫长的冬天回来了，史蒂夫能够这样在绝对安全、平和的环境里看着他，一直静静地看着他，一切都无忧无虞。

——和不幸一样，幸福也是无法掩藏的，在嘴角，在眼底，在每个细枝末节的地方。如果史蒂夫面前有面镜子，他就会看到自己脸上那种被巴基嘲笑是“女孩”才有的傻笑，他就像收到了暗恋男生的情书的傻女孩——又羞涩，又得意，既想大声告诉全世界她有多幸福，又怕被第二个人知道了心底的小秘密，所以不得不努力掩饰。每当他想收起笑意，绷直嘴角，又会在眨眼间恢复弯起的弧度。

他轻轻吻了吻巴基的额头。巴基，他的巴基在他身边静静安睡，这个画面，是他曾经全部梦想的总和，就像是这个人是他全部欲望的总和一样，一个布鲁克林的穷小子最完美最幸福的梦境也就是这样了，相比之下，所谓的生理欲望则显得微不足道，因为仅仅是看着他，就令史蒂夫有了饱胀地、溢出心脏的满足感。

他从来都不是贪心的人。

在他被惊扰之前史蒂夫就后撤身体，无声地下了床，去楼下洗澡。

巴基闻到了食物的香气，那是楼下的厨房传来的，他循着本能下了楼，踩在长毛地毯上无声无息到了厨房门口。

里面的男人背影挺拔，衣着家居整洁，金发也好好地梳过了。他似乎已完全酒醒，精神十足，心情亦十分愉悦。金发男把锅里的煎饼翻了面，浆果和糖粉的味道围绕着他，嘴里哼着歌，一会儿，他微低下头舔掉手腕上的白糖，歌词跟着含混不清起来。直到煎锅发出叮——的一声，挥动铲子的史蒂夫好像才发现了巴基的存在，于是倚在料理台上，像个开足马力的小太阳笑着对他说：“早上好啊，帅哥（Morning，Handsome）”。

其实，史蒂夫在巴基走到门口时就发现了，他知道巴基的视线在自己身上，就更投入在这场“表演”里——巴基喜欢看他在厨房忙活的样子，在以往每个没有任务的清晨，巴基经常会一边刷牙一边在到料理台边对他虎视眈眈，看他揉面团，搅蛋液，切水果，同时打量着他晃来晃去的屁股和长腿，巴基时常边看边赞许地点头，把牙刷从嘴里吐出来，带着嘴里的泡沫吹个口哨，含混不清地说，Im gonna fuck you so hard， Rogers.

但显然，今天不太一样。

巴基今天格外的沉默，一脸无精打采。

没有得到回应的史蒂夫仰天轻吐一口气，轻松地、带着点活跃气氛的心情对他说：“巴恩斯先生，想吃早饭，得先去洗个脸。”

不知他有没有听到，很久才挥了挥手，向外走去。

史蒂夫把最后一个盘子放上桌，倒了两杯温度正好的牛奶，拉着巴基坐下，为他把烤得酥脆的吐司片抹上花生酱和蓝莓酱。

“嘿，我想这周我们可以多歇两天，周四你要不要——”史蒂夫放下刀叉，提议。

“我没空。”巴基想也不想就回答。

史蒂夫愣了下，没想到巴基会果断拒绝，随即点了点头，“好。”

“你不问我要去哪？”巴基喝一口牛奶，眉心微皱。

史蒂夫耸耸肩，笑道：“不是要去和别的女士约会就好。”

巴基眼神复杂地看着他，史蒂夫显然非常快乐，幸福感犹如实体般笼罩着他——他对阿斯加德的那个“神谕”一无所觉。

**对他自己未来的命运一无所觉。**

史蒂夫拿餐巾擦了下他的嘴，关切地问：“怎么一脸不开心，难道又做噩梦了？”

**……罗杰斯，如果有一天，我又变回“冬兵”，再也不认识你了怎么办？**

巴基张了张嘴，想这么问，但看着那双湛蓝的眼睛，他什么都说不出来。

——他无法剥夺史蒂夫的快乐，尽管他知道自己就是史蒂夫快乐的来源，那更让他觉得自己是个十恶不赦的罪人。即便是现在，他都感到自己是个低气压的核心，正在把史蒂夫的快乐和活力统统抽走。

最终，他按了按史蒂夫的肩膀，起身回到卧室去换衣服，并刻意忽略了丈夫奇怪又担忧地看着他背影的眼神。


	16. Chapter 16

山姆两手抱着满满一摞文书，用手肘象征性地敲敲门，大步走到史蒂夫办公桌前。

厚厚的资料“啪——”地落到桌上，山姆微喘着气说：“队长，最新的几项任务指示跟说明，我看过了，都是C级。”——意思是没那么紧急。

史蒂夫道谢，拿起最上面一本，翻开，扫了一眼，又看向他打趣道：“怎么是威尔逊探员亲自给我送过来？还不是从窗户，走的是前门？”

山姆笑得露出一口白牙，挠挠头：“飞累了偶尔也要动动腿嘛——我就是帮秘书部的莉莉小姐一个忙，她个头那么小，资料又那么重——”

“哦，”史蒂夫故作了然地点头，“看来莉莉小姐的工作太不用心了，我以后会批评她的。”

“队长！”山姆义愤填膺，“你怎么这么没有同理心？”

史蒂夫依然含笑望着他，山姆咳了咳，补充道：“史蒂夫，自己结了婚就不关心别的人的幸福，是不是太不够意思？莉莉工作忙得脚不沾地，我可是好不容易才找到这么一个切入点——”

史蒂夫终于笑了出来：“好吧，看在你帮我物色‘那家餐厅’的份上——我下回把凯斯·莉莉分到你那组上，至于后续表现就要靠你自己了。”

山姆用“哥们讲义气”的方式捶了下他肩膀，笑容稍稍整肃了点，指着那摞资料问：“史蒂夫，我们的作战小组成员有了新的分配，是你给弗瑞的建议吗？

“什么意思？”

山姆奇怪地看着他：“你还不知道？你看——”他黑黝黝的手指在翻开的书页上滑动，一直落到成员分配那一页。

史蒂夫定睛一看，三秒后，他腾地站起，“你等一下！”说罢，推开一头雾水的山姆就走了出去。

“弗瑞，”美国队长气势汹汹地闯入局长的办公室，“这又是你的分割管理吗？还是你准备了什么更有创意的借口？”

弗瑞看上去并不惊讶：“你可以更详细地解释一下。”

史蒂夫露出一种“我就知道”的微微不屑的表情，于是他决定单刀直入地说：“战术安排。我的队员大面积变动，我想知道为什么。”

弗瑞低头看了一眼史蒂夫递来的Pad，说是大面积，不过是原来巴恩斯和他手下的五位特战成员被更换了而已，不过弗瑞显然知道这时候争论语法不是关键。

他思考了一会，摆出很为难的表情：“队长，我也有上级——慢着，我知道你加入神盾是为了保护公民，但是你和巴恩斯特工分开合作并不会对此有负面影响，做出这项决定的人……一定有过慎重全面的考虑。”

“做出决定的人就是你，局长，我做过调查，我的权限允许我查到对战斗人员进行调配的负责人，你给了授权码。我只想知道为什么，一个答案而已。”

“你对现在的特战队伍不满意？”

“……不。”史蒂夫迟疑着说。

“那你没有权力要求巴恩斯做你的助手，就算他是你的partner。”弗瑞面不改色。

“正因为如此，”史蒂夫顺着弗瑞的意思说，“我希望能在每一场战斗中更好的照看彼此，由他看护我的后背我更放心。”

“就是这样，队长。”弗瑞背着双手站起来，大义凛然道，“对单一对象的过度依赖会危害你的警惕性，想必你已经认识到了。”

“但是我根本用不到那种警惕性除非你把他调离。这是个悖论。”

“所以你是过来跟我讨论哲学吗？我今天正好有空。”弗瑞双手撑在桌上，不紧不慢地说。

史蒂夫知道这个老狐狸是打定了主意要跟自己踢皮球，从鼻子里冷笑一声：“那么，有任何事情你可以做的吗？”

“如果有我会让你知道。”弗瑞满意地微笑着回答。

———————

Message from Old Bold Boss_15:57_24.11.2017

Cap来问，我帮你隐瞒了。

Message sent_15:59_24.11.2017

没拜托你隐瞒，我不在乎你告诉他。

Message from Old Bold Boss_15:59_24.11.2017

你还是欠我一个人情，对了，还欠我一条命，还是算作两条？

Message sent_16:03_24.11.2017

……Why are you such a PAIN IN THE ASS？难怪史蒂夫不喜欢你。

Message from Old Bold Boss_16:04_24.11.2017

Language！

Message sent_16:04_24.11.2017

PISS OFF

———————

巴基烦躁地丢开手机，这时，一个年轻女孩从房间内探头出来，礼貌地对坐在会客厅的他唤道：“罗杰斯先生，兰彻医生准备好了，您要进来吗？”


	17. Chapter 17

兰彻医生亲自为沙发上的男人倒了一杯上好的斯里兰卡红茶，并电话嘱咐秘书暂时按下所有的通话，不要转进内线。

医院的恒温器尽职尽责地运行着，维持着最让人体舒适的温度，房间内的装修也十分简洁、温馨，可惜这里没有巴基熟悉的家里的花香，只有淡淡的消毒水味道。

“谢谢你，Doctor。”巴基接过茶杯，没有立即喝，兰彻温和地冲他笑了笑，坐回沙发对面医生的办公椅上。

从病人的肢体细节判断对方的心理是她的专业，也成了职业病，显然，巴基的反应是一种焦虑及警惕的表现，包括他的坐姿和细微的神态，都折射出这一点。

兰彻摘下眼镜，尽量将姿态调整到十分放松，为了缓解他可能的排斥心情，她今天连白色的医师服都没有穿。

——巴基对于她体贴的举动了然于胸，以及所有她在职业范围内对自己的“观察”，一个顶尖的杀手的洞察力世间没几个人赶得上，但他信任这个一直以来担任他医师的女人。

今天他原本没有想好要用什么借口搪塞史蒂夫，好隐瞒他私自来进行心理治疗的事实，不过因为一个紧急任务，史蒂夫现在正在千里之外的公海上，巴基也就不用承担当面欺骗他的心理负担了。

他舒了几口气，把茶杯放到一边，祈祷一切抓紧结束。

“罗杰斯先生——还是叫您巴恩斯中士，您比较习惯？”兰彻照例先行开了头。

“随便吧，我们尽快开始。”巴基皱着眉，目光落在兰彻手里的册子上，准备好回答一系列稀奇古怪的问题，作为惯例的心理评估。

“好的，中士。”兰彻却只是端起自己那杯红茶，悠然地吹了吹冒着热气的液面，还干脆把资料夹丢到一边。

巴基：“……”

“别着急。”兰彻吹完热气，又细细地呷了口红茶，任味蕾慢慢品味着每一寸香气，犹如老友聊天般坦诚而惬意，“……说句实话，我没打算治疗你。”

“为什么？我——”

“中士，”兰彻打断他，“我是个精神科医生，研究方向是创伤后应激障碍的神经机制及临床策略，换句话说，我只看那些这儿——”她并起两根纤细苍白的手指，点点太阳穴，“有问题的人。”

她放下茶杯，直视着巴基：“但是，我可以以绝对专业及负责任的态度说，在过去的两年里，按照您的法定监护人和丈夫，罗杰斯队长提供的记录，您的精神状况一直非常稳定，没有暴力倾向，没有强迫样行为，没有幻觉和任何形式的官能障碍，您的意志力和决策力甚至比普通人都要强大得多——您甚至可以以身作则，去感化别的PTSD病人了。”

她笃定的说完这番话，目光在巴基脸上逡巡，希望能找到他的一丝缓解情绪迹象——但她失败了。

巴基只是烦躁地捋了下头发：“这不一样，和以前完全不一样……我没办法，相信我的大脑……你们不是有各种核磁共振、成像机器，不要给我的脑子试试吗？”

“那些都是医学水平的测试，并不能做出比行为评估更准确的判断……怎么了，是有什么地方不对劲吗？我们可以给您提供一定的心理纾解，毕竟您的经历很特殊。”

巴基舔舔嘴唇：“那是什么意思，你是说现在只能安慰安慰我吗？”

“不，心理纾解其实是……”兰彻用手比划着，努力从非专业的角度想和他解释清楚，最后她任命地放弃，“好吧，其实就是安慰一下……”

巴基现在最不需要的就是什么狗屁安慰，**他需要的是一个行之有效的解决措施。**

他考虑了会，说道：“好吧，我坦白告诉你，我经常失眠，就算睡着也是噩梦不断，这算是病征了吧？”

兰彻闻言，立刻惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“当然……”她下意识问，“难道罗杰斯队长不知道这事？为什么……”为什么他没有第一时间通知自己？

巴基又捋了捋头发：“不知道……也许也知道，我不太清楚。”

“方便告诉我，噩梦具体是什么内容呢？”兰彻严肃起来，拣回了资料夹，摊开放在膝上，认真地看着他。

看着她手中的圆珠笔，巴基突然感到一阵荒谬。

是的，这一切都毫无意义，荒唐的可笑。

**他在想什么，他堂而皇之地坐在这里，靠治疗他不可靠的大脑来阻挡神谕？这简直是儿戏，是试图用弓箭挡住炸弹的徒劳之举。**

看到他变幻莫测的神色，兰彻心下明白他还没准备好，于是站起身，到书桌前撕下一张处方笺：“……如果只是失眠，我帮您开一些地西泮，可以缓解一些症状。请您记住，如果您想谈谈的话，我随时在这，而且，一切内容在我俩中间保密。”

巴基接过那张薄薄的纸片，那些药名他并不陌生，九头蛇的人给他使用过的镇痛催眠手段层出不穷，普通人的安眠药剂量对他已经不起效了。

于是，在药师前去为他取药的时候，巴基状似随意问那个负责接待的年轻女孩：“嘿，兰彻医生柜子顶层那些白花花的瓶子是什么？”

女孩脸有点红，她飞快地看了一眼巴基，又低头答道：“那些……是研发中的实验药物，类似强效安定——就是您手里药物的超级强化版——可以一些焦虑、躁动症状特别严重的患者睡个好觉。不过还在临床测试中，没有上市……”


	18. Chapter 18

半个月后，钢铁侠在史塔克大厦顶层搞了场以“复仇者”为主题的聚会，各界的重要人物都受邀出席，夜晚华灯初上，装潢华丽的大厦人声鼎沸，热闹极了。

在一阵史蒂夫耳中堪称靡靡之音的音乐中，托尼把一瓶啤酒“咔——”地敲在茶几上，身体跟着陷进一边的单人沙发，懒懒开口：“说说吧，老冰棍。”

自打进来后就坐在沙发上闷头喝酒的史蒂夫抬起头：“说什么？”

“还装傻呢……巴基没来，和他吵架了？”

“没有。”史蒂夫摇头否认。

罗迪也脱力靠在真皮沙发背上，摇头晃脑地帮腔道：“原来美国队长也会逃避问题？”

史蒂夫眉心微蹙：“别问了行吗，没有就是没有，这没什么好说的。”

“啧，婚姻危机，来了来了，八点档最爱的剧情终于来了。”托尼叼了个冰棒在嘴里，堆起一个贱兮兮的笑。

“我不知道你们在说什么——”

山姆，娜塔莎和班纳博士也走过来，依次占据了沙发剩下的所有好位置。

“聊什么呢男孩们？”

托尼向娜塔莎竖起一根手指，“Uh-uh，我在关心队里唯一踏入婚姻坟墓成员的感情生活，”他锲而不舍地追问：“我们伟大的亲爱的队长，告诉我你们上次上床是什么时候？”

“这跟上床有什么关系？”史蒂夫瞪他，喝掉杯子里剩下的酒。

托尼打了个响指：“起码一个月了，没有性生活的老头真可怜。”

史蒂夫一口酒差点呛在喉咙里，他到底是怎么看出来的？！

克林特这会已经喝的醉醺醺的了，也慢悠悠地歪过来：“先道歉，队长，这事我有经验。”他想顺势滑进沙发里，却发现已经被坐满了，只好盘起腿，一屁股坐到地上。

史蒂夫有些好笑地看着突然围过来的损友们：“——你们为什么认定我们吵架了？”他继续道，“又为什么认定是我的错？”

在大家无言的瞪视下，史蒂夫默默坐直身体，最后两手一摊，承认道：“好吧，最近我和巴基……是有点不对劲，但，不是吵架！”他再次强调。

“道歉嘛，总是管用的。”克林特大着舌头说，又给自己灌了一口，换来娜塔莎为首的人齐刷刷的白眼。

“我试过了。”史蒂夫平静地回答。

从巴基表现不对劲的第一个早上起，他就再也没有恢复‘正常’过——他开始沉默寡言、行为反常，脾气也比以前差了许多，倒是越来越像“冬兵”那会的状态——史蒂夫很快意识到问题的严重性，虽然他还不知道具体原因，但思来想去，能够惹巴基真正生气的只有他自己一个而已，于是他抓紧时间做了一次全面立体深刻的自我检讨，主题鲜明，反省到位，措辞深情，他自己看来相当满意。如果两人互换角色，巴基肯定会欣然收下这份检讨，与自己“重修于好”，恢复成黏糊糊的老年伴侣的模式。

史蒂夫并不是一个没有原则的人，就算是对巴基，但是危机出现的时候，先和好再修复各种理由导致的矛盾——正如巴顿所说——是经验告诉他们的最行之有效的策略。

但是，一切没有像他想象的那样发展。

那天，巴基听了他的深情睡前剖白后，只是惊异地看了看他，略微点点头道，知道了，罗杰斯，睡吧。说罢，就抬手摸向他的胸口——然后越过他，拧灭了床头的灯。利落地翻身睡下。

“我现在担心的，是巴基的病情又复发了。”史蒂夫最后下了结论，“他总是睡不好，出冷汗，做噩梦，我怀疑——他又梦到了过去那些事情。”

克林特闻言，淡淡道：“这我相信，巴恩斯经历的那些……真的没那么容易好全。”

“不止这样，有一次半夜他突然惊醒，我正要问怎么了，你们知道他说了句什么话吗？”史蒂夫吸了口气，逼自己说出口，“他说，想把自己的手臂拆掉，换一份工作。”

……众人骇然。

“其实，我支持他的决定。”一直保持安静的班纳博士突然说，在大家的目光都转向他的时候又不好意思地推了推眼镜，拘谨道，“有的时候，不想要的能力更像是一种牵累。”

山姆不解道：“搞什么，这也太突然了吧，巴恩斯可一直很擅长这一行，他现在整个神盾还是任务完成度最高的特工——用自己的力量救人，救下尽可能多的人，多酷啊。”

钢铁侠摸着下巴道：“但是说到拆手臂这个——连我也没有办法，不然我用掌心炮轰一下试试？”

“托尼。”史蒂夫皱眉。

“开个玩笑，别这么有保护欲鸡妈妈。”

只有娜塔莎，这支大男人的队伍唯一的女性、也是唯一睿智的存在，缓缓开口：“不对……如果他一开始就出于想要摆脱过去，或者什么别的目的，不再为神盾工作的话，他没必要先申请调离史蒂夫的队伍——你们看我干嘛，难道不知道是他自己向弗瑞申请的？——他可以干脆直接辞职就好了。”

“反倒是，”娜塔莎慢慢皱起好看的眉毛，对史蒂夫扬了扬下巴，“**他像是在想尽办法躲着——你**。”

“胡说，他有什么理由要躲我？！”史蒂夫的音量不自觉的提高，甚至包含了隐隐怒意。

众人沉默，谁都知道这段时间巴基几乎没有和队长一起出现在公共场合过，所以他们才在私底下下了两人吵架的论断。

史蒂夫深呼吸几下，额角跳着——毫不例外，娜塔莎又一次戳中了他的心事。

……巴基躲着他去看心理医生，那些模糊不清的搪塞借口，一次次对他外出邀请的拒绝，低垂躲避的视线，在床上留给他的冰冷后背……

是的，他也隐隐想到了这一点，只是不想承认，巴基在试图尽可能远离自己，甚至为了这一目标，不惜摆脱特工这个身份，也许这样，他们就不必在家中之外的地方相遇。

他迫切想知道一个答案，但巴基不说，自己不会逼他。

托尼看他脸色越来越差，只好大发慈悲地收起了玩笑的口气：“不然这样，你可以先申请暂停他的任务，要说直接辞职，恐怕神盾也不可能答应……”

克林特拍拍他的肩膀：“队长别怕，我们永远是你的后盾。”

山姆这时抬起头：“对了，过两天不是那个日子？你们说不定可以好好谈谈……”


	19. Chapter 19

史蒂夫拔下车钥匙，发动机的轰鸣声立刻安静下来，仪表盘闪着将息不息的光，他对着后视镜理了理自己沾满灰尘的头发，不由得为自己的狼狈模样笑了笑，他摸了摸口袋里巴掌大的盒子，确定它还乖乖地呆在原位，快速地跳下车。

尽管被突发任务缠上，但作为最伟大的战士，史蒂夫还是及时地、在今天这个“重要的日子”的傍晚赶回了家，多亏山姆仗义援手，把自己的车大方借给了他，他的哈雷在不久前的追击战中光荣牺牲，他可不想晚上带巴基出门的时候还用跑的。

没耐心等电梯，史蒂夫在三步并作两步跑上楼的时候，还不忘掏出手机，和那一头餐厅的工作人员核实座位的问题——这就是那家山姆帮忙寻觅的餐厅，高档且座位十分有限，平时不提前三个月是根本订不到的。但好在，餐厅的老板是忠实的美国队长粉丝，让他能够在一个月的时间内成功抢到一席之地。

“放心吧队长，给您留的是最好的位置。”经理在电话中拍胸脯一般保证，“顶楼，临窗，华盛顿的夜景尽在眼下，还有您定的那瓶86年的Chateau Haut Brion和九十九朵玫瑰花……”

“玫瑰？”史蒂夫已经到了家门口，一口气跑上二十几层楼，饶是他也不由加快了呼吸，他输入门上的密码，眉头皱起，“我没说要玫瑰。”

那头的经理心照不宣地一笑：“队长，您今晚的精心安排肯定是为了您的追求对象吧？告诉您，玫瑰对女孩可是必不可少的……放心，这都算在我们老板账上，他可跟我们交代了，帮助队长追求心爱的约会对象也算是为了国家安全做一份贡献……”

史蒂夫哑然失笑，他不确定巴基会不会青睐玫瑰花，虽然他一贯喜欢甜蜜美好的东西，他一手推开家门：“那就麻烦你们了，另外，他不仅是我心爱的约会对象——还是我生命中最重要的人。”

那头传来夸张的一声感叹，史蒂夫挂了电话。

家里大致还是他走之前的样子，浴室里传来阵阵水声。

趁着巴基洗澡，史蒂夫迅速到楼上的卫生间整理了下自己，脱掉有点破损的作战服，穿上衬衫，扣好扣子，披上压箱底的一套西装，甚至系上了领带，做完这些，他又走下楼，有些忐忑不安地坐在沙发上。望向浴室门。

他希望巴基一走出来，就能看到自己正装革履的样子，他甚至有些担心是不是应该真的拿一束玫瑰在手上。

他按着被他装在西装裤里的小盒子，感到掌心有些出汗，他已经随身带了它十多天了。

他不知道巴基记不记得，今天，是他们的求婚三周年纪念日，也是结婚三周年纪念日，甚至是……初（）夜三周年纪念日。

不过根据这段时间巴基反常而漠然的样子，他知道巴基八成不记得。不过，他来记得就好了。他一向擅长带着两个人的记忆生活。

浴室里很安静，流水不停。

史蒂夫不由自主地走到客厅的落地镜跟前，刚才动作很仓促，他只来得及换上衣服，把头发稍微固定了下，现在他再看着镜子，又觉得哪里都不太对劲。

——刮胡刀，刮胡刀在哪里？他摸着下巴上的胡茬，努力搜寻，应该放在浴室里，巴基还在洗澡……

他踱步到浴室门前，抬手敲门：“巴基？我进来拿一下东西。”

他思索着，在浴帘后，巴基应当不会看到他的打扮，自己只要飞快地动作……

巴基没有回答。

史蒂夫安静了两秒，一丝异样浮上心头。

不对，他为什么巴基会洗这么久？还这么安静，连史蒂夫进门都没有打招呼！

惊慌像一把箭矢射中了他的心，他抬手，开始急切而用力地敲门，大喊：“巴基，巴基！你在里面吗？”

没有人回答。

“我闯进去了！”史蒂夫无法等待，可怕的画面像流云掠过天际那样在他脑海浮现，巴基虽然已经恢复稳定很久了，但在他们结婚之前，巴基因为精神崩溃所导致的行为失常，包括暴力倾向和自（）残，依然像昨日的记忆那样鲜明。曾经神盾的心理医生叮嘱他连镜子都不要放在家里，她曾经就有患者把镜子打碎用来割伤自己的案例……

更何况，这段时间的史蒂夫，更如同惊弓之鸟，无法接受巴基的任何一点意外。

他撞开门，眼前的画面几乎令他呼吸停跳。

巴基躺在浴缸里，身子歪着，一动不动，脸色苍白而虚弱。水流仍不断从喷口流出，热水早就放光了，浴缸里原本的水也变得冰冷。巴基赤身泡在里面，浑身没有一丝热气，像冰中的睡美人。

史蒂夫感到视线失焦，脑子一阵眩晕，他责怪自己的粗心大意，连巴基今天反常的安静都没有在意，他不知道巴基已经泡了多久，还有多少知觉，他不顾身上整洁的西装，一把托起他的后背，一手绕过膝弯，将人牢牢抱进怀里，中途他“咔嚓”一声踩到一个东西，那是个空了个药瓶，纯白色，没有任何标识。

史蒂夫顾不上那些，他一把扯下厚实的浴巾，用最快的速度把他擦干净，又用另一条浴巾裹着他冲上了楼。

巴基怎么会晕倒在浴室？史蒂夫无暇细思，他把卧室里的空调开到最高温，从衣柜里拖出厚厚的两床棉被和几条毛毯，把巴基牢牢裹在里面，然后他又从书房拖来一个电热炉对着床头。

他毫不犹豫地，把所有衣服从身上剥下来，外套，领带，衬衫，他把裤子踢到地毯上，拉开被子，把巴基紧紧抱在怀里，然后再把棉被裹紧，毯子盖好，用自己的体温去复苏巴基的身体。

超级士兵的体温比常人还要高一点，史蒂夫感到自己就像抱着一块大冰块，他不停吻着巴基冻的青紫的嘴唇，心脏痛的绞紧痉挛。

随着房间的温度迅速上升，史蒂夫在棉被里汗如雨下，好在巴基也慢慢地变“暖”了——颤抖的反应最先回到他身上，他开始一阵阵打颤，然后寻着本能摸索着更贴近史蒂夫，血流开始加快，肢体开始回温，皮肤的苍白慢慢恢复，梦中，巴基感到有个暖融融的太阳包裹住他。史蒂夫帮他揉搓手脚，确保他每一寸最末的指尖都暖回来，才重新抱紧他的丈夫，双臂紧紧勒着他，仿佛自己也经历了一场劫后余生。

巴基一旦脱离药物的强制入眠，便又开始了他的噩梦。

_梦的场景各不相同，这次是在一片寂静的火红战场。_

_他站在不远处，史蒂夫刚刚结束了一场恶战，看上去受伤不轻，战斗服都是破损的痕迹，但还是凭借常人难及的意志咬牙打倒了最后一个敌人。_

_他一直束手在旁，冷眼观望，直到史蒂夫回头看到了他，立即展颜，欣慰地跑过来。_

_他亦浑身浴血，却冷冷地盯着史蒂夫，在他还未开口之时便抬起自己的金属左臂，掐上史蒂夫的脖子，看着他大惊失色，嘴里只念着巴基，他紧紧攥着自己的手却无法撼动分毫，直到双目血红、呼吸困难。_

_史蒂夫沉重地倒了下去，脸色青白，双目空洞地望着天空。永远地倒了下去。_

_………_

巴基虽然恢复了体温，但一直没有转醒，史蒂夫下了床，先去把医疗箱从储藏室翻了出来，体温计放在床头，他不确定巴基会不会抗不过去，像普通人那样发起高烧。

他又给巴基喂了几口温水，看着他咽下去。

回到浴室，那里和卧室一样都狼藉一片，他找到了刚才踩到的空药瓶。

和他的猜测一致，巴基也许是在被过去的伤痛折磨，想去找止痛片和安眠药——这显然是一种格外强效的安眠药，是巴基晕倒的直接原因，但他到底，是怀着什么心态吃下去的？

史蒂夫颓丧地坐下来。

巴基会偷偷抽烟、吃安眠药，他不是不知情，巴基第一次抽烟他就知道了。尽管他把痕迹掩藏的十分高妙，一丝味道都不剩，但史蒂夫还是在阳台角落看到了还没被风吹散的一点点黑色烟灰的残迹。

如今，他无比痛恨自己忽视这件事，任其做大，他本以为，只要他足够耐心，足够真诚，巴基就会像以前任何一次那样，对他敞开心扉。如果他不愿意分享，史蒂夫也不会逼他。

一小时后，巴基醒了。

他比史蒂夫表现得云淡风轻多了，了解情况后，只轻飘飘地解释道：“抱歉，我不小心拿错药了，本来想吃维生素片的。”

史蒂夫攥紧拳头，刚想说什么，巴基的视线扫过来，敏锐地注意到他皮肤上的痕迹。

他立即坐起身，表情比刚才惊慌地多：“你受伤了？”

史蒂夫低头看了看，上腹部的那处伤口已经愈合了，粉色的新肉和周围整齐的肌肉相比，十分扎眼，偏偏那个位置卡在肋骨中间，和肝脏极近。

“是XX号的中型子弹？”巴基报出一个型号的手枪，抬眼问。史蒂夫只好点头。

“罗杰斯。”巴基皱着眉头。

史蒂夫只能招认，把昨天意外中枪的前因后果都说了一遍，虽然这对他来说不算什么，他保证子弹已经干净地取出，如他所见已经在飞速愈合。巴基最后点点头，如释重负地叹了口气。

史蒂夫看向挂钟，此时已经凌晨一点了。

他们的纪念日过去了。

看着巴基对他毫不掩饰的关心，他满腔混杂着怒火、歉疚和难过的情绪，突然像阳光下的雾气，消散地一干二净，他苦涩地低头一笑：“睡吧，巴基。我去收拾一下，顺便洗个澡。”

巴基淡淡点头，目送他走出房间。

待到史蒂夫的身影消失的那刻，巴基才收紧拳头，金属叶片作响，表情终于绷不住地垮下，每一下呼吸都在刺痛。

他请弗瑞把自己调离，史蒂夫还是受伤了。就算那是个不足以致命的伤口，却依然像一口警钟敲响在他脑子里。

都是他优柔寡断，是他赖在史蒂夫用温柔织就的羽毛床不愿意走，有那么一瞬，他甚至天真的觉得，如果他真的离开，对史蒂夫的伤害将是毁灭性的。

**但他知道，他早晚会害了史蒂夫。**

这个世界上可以没有他，但不能没有史蒂夫罗杰斯。

巴基也看向墙上的挂钟——他怎么会不记得呢，是的，整整三年，他应该感到心满意足了。

史蒂夫把散落的衣物、浴巾全部收拾起来，已经皱巴巴的西装口袋里，那个天鹅绒的小盒子掉了出来。

……他本来打算向他求婚的。在那家被誉为“浪漫应许之地”的著名餐厅，在烛光和红酒的映衬下，**他会单膝下跪，向自己的丈夫求婚。**

**他希望，在每个纪念日，都能向巴基再次求婚。**

不过没有关系，史蒂夫默默安慰自己，他们还会有第四个、第五个……第七十个结婚纪念日的。

他们大风大浪都走了过来，也能应对眼前这小小的危机，史蒂夫出神地盯着那个盒子，巴基仿佛有心电感应一般，从背后无声地靠过来，寻到他的唇吻住。

巴基吻地格外认真投入，两人依偎在客厅的地毯上，史蒂夫陶醉在这个突如其来的美梦里。

“史蒂夫……”巴基望着他，缱绻留恋地摸着他的脸庞，扯出一个笑，那笑意漾在嘴角。从窗棂漏下的月光流动他在的面庞，美不胜收。

史蒂夫看的都有些呆了，握着他一边冰冷、一边温热的手，楞楞地追问：“什么？”

“我们……离婚吧。”


	20. Chapter 20

接吻实在是一件十分美好的事，尤其是对于一对爱了将近一百年的有情人来说。

史蒂夫还坐在沙发边的毛绒地毯上，上半身别扭地转过一百二十度去吻他性感神秘、令他琢磨不透的丈夫，右手难以自抑地抬起来固定在对方的后脑，好不断加深这个吻。

巴基的嘴唇丰满而柔软，在迎合着他微微打开，让舌尖很容易地进入到那湿润温暖的所反复探索。

他恰到好处地吸吮着，以防唾液从两人口齿间丢人地滴落，史蒂夫一边品尝着从舌尖、上颚和口腔内壁传递来的阵阵酥麻，一边调整身体姿势，让两人面对面地坐着，为了完成这个任务，他不得不曲起一条腿，放在巴基身体另一侧，再慢慢伸平，把他整个人固定在自己腿间。

“……你刚刚，说什么？”在两人因快要喘不过气而不得不分开后，史蒂夫心不在焉地问，他的右手仍插在巴基柔软的发尾，视线落在那因为刚刚被滋润而越发红艳的唇瓣间。

**……我们离婚吧。**

巴基打了个寒战，心脏不由发出一阵剧烈的疼痛，他抬起眼来看史蒂夫，老天，他差点就说了什么？他几乎立刻就后悔了，甚至是后怕了——

他怎么舍得狠下心伤害史蒂夫？

他曾经不止一次梦见过他和史蒂夫提出离婚的样子，在反反复复的折磨梦境中，无数的场景切换着，而史蒂夫没有一次收起过他的倔强。他总是牢牢地抓住自己，一遍遍重复：“我不会放手的，Barnes，你想得美……”男人抓到他的手臂发痛，心疼得无法呼吸，以至于惊醒之后他发现还在静静流泪——该死的，那些梦让他变成了一个个哭哭啼啼的女人。

这种噩梦时常会惊醒史蒂夫，那个懵懂而贴心的枕边人会模模糊糊地问，怎么了？吻一吻他的额头要去拧亮床头灯，但巴基总会拉住他，制止他的动作和追问，再背着他闭上满是泪水的眼睛。

现在，巴基还是什么都说不出来，所有翻涌不休的情绪都隐藏在他深深的眼眸后，犹如沸腾的岩浆埋于海底。他的一生都在学习怎么隐藏自己的情绪，他做的总是很成功。

巴基知道在今天的意外发生后，史蒂夫是彻底不会装作不知情、放弃追问了，他知道自己不能泄漏天机，却更不能欺骗史蒂夫。然而巴基知道一种可以暂时打断他思路的方式，于是他只轻轻摇了摇头，两手按在史蒂夫的肩膀，将他一把压倒在柔软的地毯上，倒下时地面发出“咚——”地一声，两腿就着跪坐的姿势岔开，说了句：“纪念日快乐。”便再度狠狠吻了上去。

史蒂夫愣了一秒钟，猝不及防地被拖入到这一个明显带有情（）色意味的吻里，他一时不知是该先问清楚究竟最近巴基的异常原因为何，还是先感动一下原来丈夫记得纪念日，但巴基一边用熟练的、他最喜欢的那种方式挑（）逗他的唇舌，一边急切地隔着他薄薄的短裤反复揉捏（他刚刚还没来得及套上一条家居裤，现在他不知是该懊丧还是窃喜），让他的血流目的性极强地奔向那个目的地。

“巴，巴基……轻点……”他结结巴巴地请求，但滑落到巴基腰间的两手也没闲着，从他的睡衣下摆伸入，来回抚摸那截柔韧的肌肉。

客厅没有开灯，只有淡淡的月光倾洒，但两人的动作却越发急切火热，仿佛有人在客厅中央点了一把烈火，这对实际年龄还算青年的情侣要进入状态往往不用费什么时间，没多久他们已经在用力喘息，试图耗尽这不大的房间里快要所剩无几的氧气，两人在地上抱着难耐滚了两个来回，直到巴基再次回到上方压着他，他的发丝还是潮着的，配着酡红的脸颊和急促的鼻息，让小史蒂夫精神焕发地立正经历，他的短裤和巴基的上衣一样都在刚才的缠磨中不翼而飞。

史蒂夫双眼一错不错地看着巴基，仿佛时间都静止下来，“我爱你。”他情不自禁地说，尽管这句话因为他的小兄弟正勃勃地顶着巴基的臀缝而使说服力大打折扣，但巴基还是受用地眯起了眼，他一手勾着，慢慢褪下巴基的裤子，是的，他们皮肤滚烫，性致勃发，都已经准备好今晚在这纯洁的月光下、在平日朋友做客时造访的客厅展开一场轰轰烈烈的火辣纪念日性（）爱，他的老二因为马上可以和心心念念的性感屁股接触而激动地吐口水，他们都已经迫不及待了，就在他打算把两根手指捅到那个慢慢露出的火热的地方，下一秒——

巨大的“嘭——”的撞击声在他们客厅的窗外响起，声音之大犹如小型地震。

有危险！两人几乎是同时打了个战，巴基抓着史蒂夫胸的左手无意识地狠捏了一下，疼得史蒂夫一声惊呼堵在嗓子里，超级战士的本能和身体素质让他们几乎是立刻就跳起来，史蒂夫在衣服都没穿之前就在用四倍视力寻找星盾的所在。

“等等，山姆？？！！！”巴基望向窗外，发出一声惊呼。

是的，不远处，对面的屋顶上，正是因为不慎狠狠撞到了罗杰斯家的窗户而不得不迫降的全套战衣的猎鹰——山姆·威尔逊。

“What？？！”史蒂夫大惊失色，抢跑一步飞快地把巴基刚刚被他脱到一半的裤子提了上去。

“你！你这只笨鸟！蠢鸟！！”巴基攥紧拳头，朝他怒吼，被打断好事的愤怒和被人窥视的羞恼让他战斗力和嗓音都飙升了几个等级。

山姆揉着刚刚撞到的肩膀，也是胸口一阵堵塞，然而他没能像往常一样气势汹汹骂回去，因为，这种场合的确是他理亏——但他宁愿把刚才匆匆一瞥、就让他瞠目结舌忘了刹车以至于撞到队长家加厚窗户的画面忘记——他们万人敬仰的、正直纯洁的老好人队长正浑身赤裸、大咧咧地躺在没拉窗帘的客厅地面，一边和身上的情人湿（）吻一边以一种色迷迷的方式脱对方的睡裤——原来这对老冰棍私下都玩得这么开吗？？！

他努力甩甩头试图选择性遗忘，虽然明知是徒劳无功之举，但——任务更加紧急，他深明大义地叹息，再次起飞，飞到队长的窗前——谢天谢地两人的衣服都飞快地勉强穿好了——他做了个手势，一手伸出拇指和食指，一手握拳，轻轻对敲了一下，那是紧急AA级任务的意思。

客厅的灯“啪”地按开，史蒂夫的表情已经恢复了山姆常见到的那种严肃自律，虽然强行把欲望压下去的滋味并不好受。他和巴基的手机刚刚也收到了神盾的紧急通知——“复仇者全员出动，洛基的权杖已寻回”。

其实他们应该感谢山姆顺道给他们送信的好心，但两人谁都没打算这么做。

三分钟后，直升机停在了楼顶，全副武装的史蒂夫、巴基和山姆钻了进去，不到十秒，又稳稳起飞，驶向苍茫的夜空。

直升机机身尾部的小灯不停闪烁，标志着他们此行的目标——德国，斯图加特。


	21. Chapter 21

除了他们三人外，直升机里还有屈尊和他们同路的托尼、作为驾驶和副驾驶的娜塔莎与克林特。这让史蒂夫想起第一次他们集结追捕洛基的场景，但经过了纽约一役，机舱里整体气氛整肃多了，弥漫着大战前夕的紧张感，这块宇宙魔方的威力比他们想象的威力还要大。不过好的一面是，大家总不会再像第一次合作那样乱糟糟的了。

“Okay，谁来提醒我一下，天才的神盾局究竟是怎么把权杖弄丢的？”托尼指得正式纽约一役之后，被神盾收归保管的洛基权杖，上面有六大原石之一——意念宝石。

“拜托，托尼， 别咄咄逼人。”娜塔莎在前面一边输坐标一边吐槽，班纳已经抵达，科尔森说正在紧急联系索尔，但仙宫一直无人回复，海姆达尔居然说他们的王子去度蜜月了！不可思议。

“你怎么不让你的管家黑进神盾的网络扫描一下原因？”史蒂夫用当年航空母舰上的争执开了个玩笑。

托尼立刻惊讶地睁大眼睛：“你什么时候学会讽刺的？我得说这听起来显得你太小心眼。”

这时大家都默契地不再作声，瞟向巴基，等待着他立即反唇相讥，用几个暗喻和技巧说出气死托尼的话来，然后再被托尼气死，接下来两人一路嘴炮到目的地，可巴基什么也没说，盯着地面，似乎根本没有说话的欲望。

托尼只好失望地继续：“客观上来说是没有网路能挡住贾维斯，但我把他的道德度设定的太高……”

“……巴基，如果你还是不舒服，或者有什么……想发作的话，我随时帮你向科尔森探员申请，我们能解决这个任务。”史蒂夫紧握他的手，在他耳边低语，并尽量摆出平静的表情。

“我没事，史蒂薇，我可得看着你。”巴基虚弱地笑笑，盯着自己的金属手掌。

“好的，最后一次任务确认。”史蒂夫一贯平稳的声线在公共频道响起。

“Check。”

“洛基的权杖在失踪后不久便落到了施特拉克手中，他是九头蛇的秘密领袖之一，一直试图找投资人合作，期望将意念宝石的能量转移到人类实验体，获得大批改造战士。不过实验尚未成功，这次他用拍卖做借口聚集同样野心勃勃的合作伙伴，洛基的宝石会作为展品出现，你们务必抢回她并逮捕施特拉克。出于施特拉克可能会鱼死网破的考虑，神盾局要求不能硬来，各位的卧底及任务身份：史塔克在此次拍卖的邀请之列，克林特负责在外接应，浩克后援，其余人在场内做好under cover，等候进一步指示。完毕。”

“任务布置的非常有‘Shield’的风格——”托尼第一个评价，“不过我看起来这么像邪恶的野心家嘛？施特拉克的邀请只能理解为对我的迷恋。”他身穿高级定制西装、被一帮笑容迷人的公关小姐包围，游刃有余地穿梭在人群中，眼镜内置的传感摄像头扫描着偌大会场的每个角落。

娜塔莎：“Clear”

克林特：“Clear”

班纳：“Clear”

巴基：“就一个问题。”他端着托盘在人群中艰难穿梭，“我们一定要用这个身份卧底吗？”说话间一位贵妇又拿走了他手上的香槟并放下空杯子。

“你可以加入我啊，反正晚礼服多的是。”娜塔莎一袭长裙，优雅地把头发揽到右肩，妆容精致的让人移不开眼。克林特目测已经有五位绅士（看上去）在她周围转悠，思考要不要上去搭讪了。

“也许只是科尔森很想看队长被裹在三件套喘不过气里的可爱模样。”托尼一边扫描一边漫不经心道。

巴基没再多说什么，忍不住在人群中搜索史蒂夫，虽然通常情况下卧底一定要平凡无奇才好，可是就算带上俗气的金边眼镜，一身侍应生打扮（看那双锃亮乌黑的皮鞋，史蒂夫只有八十年前穿过），史蒂夫在他眼里还是闪闪发光。

巴基知道他的制服躲在白衬衫和长裤下面，眼神温柔但不乏警觉。他瞥到他缓缓把香槟注入高脚杯，应付老太太的调戏，甚至在没人注意的时候偷吃一口甜点再若无其事地走开。但是只要需要，他就能瞬间从毫无威胁的普通人变成一件不锋利但绝对致命的武器，史蒂夫战斗时信心满满手脚利落，却很少愤怒、戾气缠身，结束战斗后更是温和，那是史蒂夫，和所有其他战士的区别。我的史蒂夫，巴基想。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫和巴基擦身而过的时候在耳边他不着痕迹地问。巴基用力点头。

施特拉克似乎对他们的到来和渗透全无防备，一切都按计划行进。宴会一步步被推向高潮，灯光熄灭，中央展台上的聚光灯亮起，施特拉克兴奋地对围上来的绅士贵妇们宣布：“这就是改变宇宙的奇迹，拥有不可思议的力量……”伴着扩音器里的几乎发颤的声音，站台上一个被容纳在玻璃箱中的物体缓缓升起——复仇者们，展台前的托尼，窗外监视的克林特，人群中的史蒂夫和巴基也几乎紧张到了极点——那玻璃箱中散发诡异蓝色光芒的，正是失踪已久的洛基的权杖。

意念宝石的魔力已经展露了，有几秒的时间人群几乎凝固到没有呼吸，大家齐刷刷盯着这罕见的力量，不少人眼睛里闪烁着贪婪。巴基没有亲眼见过她，但是浏览过完整的任务报告，他知道这块石头有多大的能力，记忆与意识丢失的痛苦，他最清楚不过。

突然，展台上的灯光消失了，大厅里立即漆黑一片，人群里传来尖叫。史蒂夫和巴基立即反应过来这是战斗开始的前哨，他们在黑暗中对视一眼，微微点头，立即按之前的计划，一个去拿到权杖一个去控制住施特拉克 。

展台的玻璃是高强度的新型材料，连子弹也无法轻易击穿，巴基从隐蔽的口袋掏出一颗小型炸弹正打算安装，已经穿好全套盔甲的托尼悠悠靠过来：“老冰棍，来见识一下新科技。”他臂甲上的能量立即朝掌心汇聚，一束耀眼的亮光在玻璃上造出一道清晰的裂痕。

施特拉克紧紧攥着手枪，尽管对面站着不容忽视的威胁，还是盯着下面的权杖一秒钟都不愿意移开视线。

“投降吧。”对面的史蒂夫握着盾牌平静地说，“你的所有计划已经败露，复仇者都在这里，罗曼诺夫探员截获了你所有资料正在破解，相信不久就会公开给世人——迎接你的会是监狱。如果你现在投降——”

“你知道我最喜欢你们这些所谓的超级英雄什么吗？”施特拉克打断他，他看到楼下展台的玻璃因为钢铁侠的激光炮已经慢慢出现一个方形的裂口。

“非凡的力量，将普通人踩在脚下的力量。”他抬起头看史蒂夫，眼里涌动着莫名的狂热。

“我们的作为不是为了制造威胁，是为了保护世人。”史蒂夫回答。

在裂痕完成后，巴基用金属拳头毫不客气地来了一下，玻璃的一块终于应声而碎，他把那蓝色宝石镶嵌的权杖拿出来，幽幽的金色光茫仿佛也在盯着他。

这太容易了，一切都似乎尽在掌握、水到渠成——巴基警觉地握紧拳掌，战士的直觉让他知道肯定有哪里不对劲。

施特拉克仿佛听到了一个意料之中的笑话，语气不无嘲讽：“你们只会这句干巴巴的台词？然后用这些来欺骗世人，欺骗自己？我了解你们，罗杰斯上尉，我了解你——布鲁克林的贫民窟里走出的国家象征，你敢说在一无所有时不曾过渴望力量？问问你自己，你感到骄傲吗，当你发现你可以轻松做到别人做不到的事，力量，速度，杀外星人像捻死一只蚂蚁那么容易……你站在演讲台上说，我会用我的力量守卫我们的国家，听着大家拼命的欢呼，那感觉一定不赖——”

“我只会做我认为对的事情，我为这些而战。”史蒂夫不欲听他多废话，迅速卸掉了施特拉克身上的所有武装，星盾卡在他脖子上，只要往前两寸他就会葬身此地。

钢铁侠和巴基背靠背站着，他们都知道危险在某处潜伏却飘忽不定。托尼连不合时宜的玩笑都不开了，随时准备进入战斗状态，谁知道黑暗中等待他们的会是什么野兽？

突然巴基感觉耳边一阵利风吹过，他循着声音正想找去，手中沉甸甸的感觉竟然消失了！巴基难以置信的看着自己的空出的双手，不要说抢走贴身之物，就连靠近这个顶级刺客他就都会警觉万分，何况旁边还有一位同样身经百战的钢铁侠。

居然有人能在这么短的时间在不被察觉的情况下盗走权杖，这件事的诡异和复杂程度远超他们的估计。巴基心头掠过一丝恐慌，他立刻抬头寻找史蒂夫的身影。

“有未知强化人在会场！史蒂夫，小心！”

“可惜，真是太可惜，多么漂亮的言论，”施特拉克毫不慌乱，淡淡地回视他，“但你没有机会再这么做了。”

“我没看到还有这样的可能，你没有武器，你的九头蛇余党已经统统被擒，你现在孤身一人。”

“那么，我有比你想象中还要多的朋友。”施特拉克诡异地一笑，下一秒他的手中多了一样东西——那块有毁灭心智力量的意念宝石。

“像你一样，我也不习惯独自作战，我亲爱的队长。”施特拉克手中的权杖对准了史蒂夫的心脏，神秘的金色光芒像河流那样缓缓注入他的制服下的身体。

“Holy crap……”托尼震惊极了，忍不住骂了句脏话，而巴基已经听不进了。

他绝望的看到史蒂夫原本温和澄清的蓝眼睛，变成了另一种诡异，不正常的幽深蓝色。


	22. Chapter 22

施特拉克满意地欣赏着自己的杰作，眼神里尽是得意和陶醉，手中紧握的权杖上金色宝石散发着鬼魅的光，他喃喃赞叹道：“力量……”

“你知道该怎么做，队长。”

被控制的史蒂夫茫然而服从地点头，一手持着盾牌从二楼翻身而下，稳稳停在地面后从容站起，沉静地扫视他曾经的朋友们。这时不少人都看到了他异样的蓝眼睛，人群发出一声低低的、带着恐惧的惊呼，显然是回忆起纽约大战时同样被控制过的席尔维格博士和鹰眼侠。所有复仇者、神盾探员几乎是立刻精神紧绷、蓄势待发准备大战一场，而巴基紧盯着史蒂夫扫过人群那平静却挑衅的视线，那视线依次经过托尼、娜塔莎，这些几小时前还相互信任愉快谈笑的朋友，现在却好像完全不曾认识一样——那视线经过他了，却一秒钟都没有多停留，眼神是如此平静无波，又迅速转移到身边的‘敌人’上去——巴基感到一阵苦涩的透骨的寒冷从心底蔓延到全身。

人的思维速度可以是非常惊人的，更不用说超级战士，巴基几乎在一瞬间就想到了许许多多，复杂凌乱的片段袭击了他，记忆如胡乱剪辑过的影片在脑海里迅速地，不停放映。

“因为会陪你到最后。”

“我爱你，胜过任何事……”

“巴基，为，呃……为什么……”那是血迹满身的他被自己“掐死”前难以置信的“遗言”。

现实和幻象不断交错，难道这就是神谕的真正含义，史蒂夫会这样陨落？不，绝不可能……

巴基只觉得苦水和恐惧浸透了嗓子眼，史蒂夫打仗时自告奋勇地当过不少次‘人质’，而现在他被魔法‘绑架’了，却没有办法让战友们及时救他，大家统统束手无策。

这边激烈的打斗却已经开始了，巴基在施特拉克的雇佣兵间周旋，躲开他们的子弹和刀刃，还总分心他们这边的人有没有伤到史蒂夫——这不是件简单事，倒是史蒂夫手下不停传来闷响，他的战斗风格一点没变，没有断掉的肢体飞溅的血液，甚至从容自信神情都分毫不差。只是那蓝眼睛不停提醒他：史蒂夫变了，你的噩梦也许就会这样成真了。

巴基曾亲手朝史蒂夫开过三枪，还试图将他活活打死，他常常为此感到无比沉重和歉意，但命运之神一定并不打算饶恕他，他在阿斯嘉德的时间洪流里看到的预言，总是在他最可怕的梦境里反复出现的场景，就将要发生了，虽然邪神高傲又漫不经心地说，时间洪流的事件也是可以避免的，但——

“Winter Soldier.”耳机里面的声音打断了他的胡思乱想，那是娜塔莎独特的嗓音，她讲出这两个单词的语调一直如此，但是现在多了一丝紧张，“听着，我们被骗了，施特拉克的实验不是没有开始，而是已经结束了。神盾另一支特工队伍刚刚在东欧发现大批失败试验品的尸体，他们都是主动抗议政府，要求获得强化力量守护城市的普通市民，根本没有办法承受意念宝石的能量。”

“但是——”娜塔莎话峰一转，手下传来一记重重的击打声，她沉声继续道：“实验没有完全失败，我刚刚破解的资料上说有两个样品活了下来，他们是一对双胞胎，班纳博士怀疑——七点钟方向！小心！”巴基下意识用金属手臂挡了一下，却没有子弹被弹飞或是小刀划过的刺耳声音，取而代之一股强大的压力袭来，巴基向后一个踉跄，差点摔倒。

——对方的振金盾因为刚才的撞击轻微抖动着，蓝眼睛居高临下的望着他，随时就要扑上来给他狠狠来上一拳。史蒂夫以前有这么高吗，巴基疑惑，随即又佩服自己这个时候还能走神，而史蒂夫的气势已经要盖住他了，巴基闪身避过，接下他的下一个进攻招式，他步步紧逼寸步不让，巴基左右为难，只有全神贯注才能勉强平手。

“也许你可以躺下，任他打一顿就好了。”克林特切进通讯频道，他在二楼潜伏，正拉紧弓，正对准史蒂夫的后颈。

“等史蒂夫恢复，我倒可以去打你一顿。”巴基瞥见了弓箭手的位置，尽量把史蒂夫暴露在他的视线下。很快，一支带着强力麻醉剂的箭头擦着风声扎进了史蒂夫的血管。

“别怪我下手重了一点，就一点儿。”克林特忙着跳到下一个地方增援。

史蒂夫眼神恍惚了一下，而麻醉剂迅速流向他的大脑，巴基并不确定那印着自己身影的眼睛是否短暂恢复过清明，就见他直直倒了下去——但在混乱不堪的战场上没什么人注意，巴基决定先把他转移到隐蔽一些的地方。

一个红色衣服的少女出现在巴基四处搜寻的视线里，在很多不明真相的绅士贵妇忙着躲在餐桌下瑟瑟发抖时，她冷静地躲避危险的人群（严格来说是因为完全没人注意到她），在几位伤员附近徘徊，似乎在跟他们交谈。长长的栗色头发和姣好无辜的面容让巴基觉得她会是个好孩子。巴基借着几根大理石柱的掩护退到她身边，“你叫什么名字？”

少女警惕但毫不退缩的望着他，慢慢地答道，“旺达。”

“嘿，旺达，”巴基为他们躲下一串乱飞的子弹，“你愿意帮我一个忙么？”

几分钟后巴基掩护着少女，把史蒂夫拖到掩体后，他仍昏迷不醒，而巴基必须要再度投入战斗，少女仿佛看穿了他犹豫不定的心思，安慰道：“我会在这看着他，战斗快结束了，他应当不会有事。我认识他，他可是美国队长。”

巴基几不可见的点点头，愈发觉得这位叫做旺达的少女并不一般，她有着平白无故就让人想要亲近信赖的气质。巴基并未来得及细想其中的原因，同伴们还等着他去战斗——旺达说的没错，战斗快要结束了——巴基想，除了那个鬼魅一般仿佛可以瞬间移动的怪物，施特拉克的筹码并不多，对上复仇者注定会失败。

巴基安慰地摸摸少女的头，转身走出，一边对着耳机道：“刚刚从我手里抢走权杖的是个强化人，应该是你说的双胞胎之一……”

旺达看着巴基走远，纯真无邪的面容上扬起一个嘲讽的笑：“你认为我们注定会失败……可你们还不知道我是谁。”她眨着眼睛，目光转向陷入深度睡眠的史蒂夫。


	23. Chapter 23

史蒂夫在感受到那股来自意念原石的冰冷的液态“力量”慢慢从心脏扩散到四肢的时候，意识仿佛被卷入了惊涛起伏的大海，他看不见也听不到外界的变化，更无法挣脱出来恢复身体的掌控权，如同抱着浮木颠簸不定。在麻醉剂起作用的时候，意识捉到了逃逸的机会，那么一会儿他看到了一个人，那一刻他好像在虚空中挣扎——但很快，嘈杂声便把他周遭的空间填满了，史蒂夫慢慢张开了眼睛。

那嘈杂声中没有枪声，没有肉体砸在坚硬地面的闷响，仔细听来，那些噪音倒是洋溢着无数的欢乐，俨然是由音乐、笑声和酒杯的碰撞组成的交响曲。史蒂夫身旁跑过了几个笑声如银铃一样的姑娘，又走过了几位大大咧咧的带着军帽的年轻士兵，他没有完全回过神来，肩膀就被猛地一拍，“队长，你到哪儿去啦？”回过头的史蒂夫看见大胡子沾上了啤酒沫的Dugan，滑稽极了。

“我……”史蒂夫突然想不起来了，他一点也不记得自己刚才在什么地方了。他低下头，发现身上穿着制服——不是作战时的红白蓝，而是别满了勋章的军礼服。他看到自己正靠在钢琴边上，周围人则全在谈笑风生，钢琴上面放了一份报纸。

史蒂夫饶有兴趣地拿起来看，年份是1945，整版全是关于战争胜利的消息，用英语、法语、俄语等等各写了几遍，配的照片也全是人们喜极而泣紧紧相拥的场景。全世界都在为终于摆脱战争的深渊而庆祝。

“战争胜利了……”史蒂夫念道，心里漫上一阵巨大的喜悦和轻松，这感情像湖中的涟漪越来越大，Dugan则说，“是啊是啊，你说过许多次了……你的表现这么英勇，世界人民都不会忘记你的巨大功劳。”

他拖着史蒂夫到咆哮突击队喝酒的桌子边，史蒂夫品味着胜利这个词，笑容完全抑制不住，同样止不住笑容的的还有在坐的Morita、Gabe、Dernier、Flasworth，他逐个看过去，每个人都是如此振奋且充满希望，仿佛即将迎来新生——Dugan、Morita、Gabe、Dernier、Flasworth，他又看了一遍，突然有了点古怪的感觉，这是他引以为豪的咆哮突击队，这是二战中功绩卓越的先锋，是与他共赴生死的兄弟，史蒂夫非常熟悉他们，但是——

“说说大家回去之后都会做什么吧！”Flasworth把啤酒拍到桌面上，抹了把嘴。

“我还没想好……Flasworth你呢？”Morita问。

“去大学读书。我想拿那个Phd什么的，我一直想读动物学，鸟类。”其他人默默点点头。

Morita若有所思了一会儿，抬起眼睛，“我想好了，我要以后在家写写传记，当个作家。”大家都笑起来，Morita急了，“别看我不认字，我能写出来，这几年打仗我记了不少东西呢！”

“队长呢，以后会留在军队里吧，政府肯定会极力留你。”Flasworth问。

“我支持队长留在军队，没准能当个将军什么的。”

“我也是，我看竞选总统也不是没有可能！”

“我……”史蒂夫欲言又止，笑容还挂着而又产生一丝困惑，他似乎一点也没有打算过将来要做什么。

“我呢，要赶紧结婚，”Gabe扬起脸说，“我的伤只有家乡热情的姑娘能够抚平。”

“去你的吧。”Dugan很不给满脸陶醉的Gabe面子，“除了订过婚的Dernier，最先结婚的一定是——我们的队长！”大家跟着起哄，史蒂夫也跟着无奈地笑，“好吧——不过，我要跟谁结婚呢？”

婚姻，这是一件多么甜蜜，多么神圣的事，不仅仅是两个指环那么简单。相爱的人在神的祝福下发出誓言，承诺长久的包容、扶持和陪伴。和胜利一样，史蒂夫只是念着这个单词，胸腔里就升起一股切切实实的幸福感。他下意识看向自己的手指，那里干干净净，宣告着自己还是单身的事实。

**他忍不住皱起眉毛——他怎么会有自己已经结过婚的错觉？**

咆哮突击队的伙计们面面相觑了一会儿，然后热烈地笑起来，“我们都看见你们跳舞了，你和维多利亚女王！跳了很多次呢！”

史蒂夫怔了一会儿才反应过来他指的是来自英国的卡特女士，他有点想辩解这有点荒唐，可是他不得不承认曾经和众人瞩目的佩吉·卡特共舞一曲是他最大的荣幸和心愿。但是说到结婚？也许……

“卡特探员过来了！”Dugan杵了他一下，示意史蒂夫不要像木头似的发傻。

娜塔莎朝在战场上如鱼得水、大杀四方的巴基吹了声口哨，“好消息，那跑得飞快小子被抓住了。”

“怎么？”

“挺简单的，我们说抓到他姐姐了，他直接奔着陷阱冲过来，Done.”

“他姐姐？”

“另一个成功的试验体，代号红女巫，也是个高中女孩的样子，怎么也找不到她，鬼知道她有什么能力。”

“娜塔莎。”巴基站直身体。

“嗯？”

“她大概真是个女巫，而我想——我刚才好像中招了。”

“罗杰斯队长，你在最后的决战中表现得非常英勇，总统先生已经决定为你安排一次在白宫的演讲，好好准备。”卡特照例，先讲公事，史蒂夫勉强应允了后，她耸耸肩膀，开始用闲聊的口吻道：“所以，你要启程回美国了吗？”

“呃……我想……”史蒂夫挠着头，觉得思维一片混乱，“那个是什么？”他看到不远处一群人正围着讨论。

佩吉回头看了下：“是盟军在纪念牺牲的美国陆军将士，美军的表现可圈可点，很多优秀士兵都为了自由献出了宝贵的生命……”她仿佛念台词一般道，“史蒂夫，你去哪？”

“去问问！”他大步走到那群人前，几个低级士官看到他立刻敬了礼，“你们在看什么？”史蒂夫问。

“最后确认牺牲的名单，队长。”

“我想，我，我想看一个人！……”

“当然，是谁呢？”

“我只要一个名字——B,A,R，R……抱歉。”对一片空白的大脑产生了强烈的恐慌，史蒂夫逃似的后退了几步。

“天呐，队长今天是怎么了？”Gabe感叹，“他没看到卡特特地穿着红舞鞋吗，要是他再不请她跳舞我就要去了。”

“队长在这方面一直原地踏步，幸好是佩吉，换哪个女孩子都忍不了他的。”Morita摇着头说，得到了大家的一致赞同。

史蒂夫冲回到桌子前，又一遍扫视自己的战友，脸色冷峻地像寒风：“不对，我们还有谁？还有谁应该在这里？”

众人面面相觑，一时愣住。

他几乎是咆哮一般道：“告诉我，还有谁？！”

Dugan忍不住露出担忧的神色：“队长，你怎么了，咆哮突击队一共就我们这些人啊，是你亲自组建的队伍。”

“史蒂夫，你太累了……”佩吉轻轻搭上他的肩膀，语气羽毛般轻柔。

不，不可能……这不对，他忘了一个人，一个很重要的人……

史蒂夫不管不顾，他推开人群，大步跑了出去，然而没跑开几步，他就跪在了地上，他似乎听到人们的惊呼和纷至沓来的足音，这些声音仿佛被装到了他的脑壳里，嘈杂不休，他头痛欲裂……

“队长会没事的，他已经脱离意念宝石的控制了。”娜塔莎安慰道。

旺达的能力虽然超凡，但毕竟力量有限，他们很快找到了这位眼神狂热到不正常的女孩和她身边昏睡的罗杰斯，钢铁侠会将她带回自己的地盘，避免神盾局和世界安全理事会的的“二次利用”，毕竟，她和弟弟也只是无辜的受害者而已。

巴基看着昏迷不醒的史蒂夫，没有回答，旺达经过他时那令人毛骨悚然、含着笑意的淡淡一瞥，实在无法让他就这么放下心。但史蒂夫的确已经不再受那块神秘石头的影响，探测器的结果显示，他身上没有任何与宝石同步的电磁波动信号了。

后续的一切扫尾工作没有再出什么岔子，权杖顺利收回，施特拉克被套上手铐脚镣转移回国接受裁决，复仇者这边的伤亡几乎没有——只有克林特在试图帮“快银”那位强化人弟弟挡下一发子弹时腿部受伤，他需要养两个月才能恢复如初。

至于史蒂夫还是更倒霉些，他在昏迷时被倒塌的柱子砸到了腿，需要装上石膏恢复一周左右（真是太不公平了，克林特愤愤不平），其他在神盾局派来接应的医生初步诊断下，一切正常，只是因为那发麻醉剂，他得这么睡到明天。

史蒂夫苏醒前，巴基在医院洗了个澡，躲到阳台抽了最后一支烟，这次任务中的意外和他最担心的事情——史蒂夫无法从控制下摆脱——已经不用他困扰，他旋即又自嘲地想，他毕竟是我的史蒂夫啊，怎么可能轻易受人控制，这世上能有什么东西，会让他屈服么？

也许，他应该和史蒂夫开诚布公地谈一谈，关于他的噩梦，关于那个“神谕”，事实上，经此一役，他反倒轻松不少。

娜塔莎、山姆和托尼已经抱着凑热闹的目的来到了病房等老冰棍苏醒，克林特本来也要来——他就在楼下三层的病房——被娜塔莎按了回去，并保证会代替他在队长的石膏上多签点搞笑的鬼脸。

夕阳的最后一缕光斜射进来，史蒂夫缓缓吐出一口气，睁开蔚蓝的双眼。

“太可惜了，居然是我们先看到这个场景，他待会肯定要宣布戳烂我们的眼睛。”托尼做作地做了一个保护自己的手势。

“巴恩斯！你的——队长醒了！”山姆忙不迭朝阳台的方向大喊。

“好了，老冰棍。”托尼抢先一步拉过一个椅子坐下，“在你们开始肉麻之前，我想问下你，关于旺达——”

史蒂夫奇怪地看了他们一眼，尤其是正往他腿上的石膏写写画画的娜塔莎：“你们在干什么？”他又吸了一口气，“你们在说谁？”

巴基拉开阳台的布帘，正慢慢走过来。

“好的，别急，你的你的‘小鹿’马上就会有私人空间了，现在你先听我说——”托尼争分夺秒道。

**“巴基，”听到这个名字，史蒂夫慢慢眨了眨眼睛，笑了笑，“巴基是谁？”**


End file.
